


Love Is Not Over

by Devil_kizuna



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Torture, Vampires, Violence, i dont know how long this will be, maybe mature i dont know yet, other members are mentioned too - Freeform, shits gonna happen in this, slave - Freeform, what else to tag!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_kizuna/pseuds/Devil_kizuna
Summary: “Please, please let me go.” He begged, begged to be released but that simply wasn’t a choice. It was simply not possible to let him go.Because he was to be a slave, slave to the richest vampire family’s youngest son.





	1. A Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> yo guys! i am back with a monsta x Kihyungwon fic. its my first attempt at a full length story so bare me some mercy. I will try to update weekly, emphasis on "try". Hope you enjoy !!!   
> devil_kizuna

**Chapter# 01**

**A birthday Present**

__

_"Name: Yoo Kihyun_

_Age: 24_

_Blood type: AB+_

_Relatives: Parents: none_

_Brothers: 1_

_Sisters: none_

_Profession: Freelancer photographer._

_Education: high school graduation completed._

_Several photography courses.”_

_The paper with a picture of brown haired boy laid on top of the table, it was for him to see and select out of all the papers and pictures. His birthday present._

_Hyungwon had no certain interest in getting a personal blood slave but his dearest elder brother suggested that he should. He basically forced Hyungwon into getting one so after being a stubborn ass for a week, Hyungwon gave into his brother’s desires._

_“Finally! You are seriously a tough nut to crack wonnie ah, but nonetheless, there is absolutely nothing Minhyuk can’t achieve.” That’s what his brother had said, admiring his own stubbornness and the papers of possible slaves were shoved into Hyungwon’s hand. With a deep sigh Hyungwon went to his room and locked the door._

_He will just select the first one who seems even just a little bit not bothersome._

_One thing leads to another, the paper of Yoo Kihyun was slammed on the table with a smirk adorning the lips of the youngest son of the richest vampire family._

_It wasn’t like vampires tortured all humans, oh no no. Vampires are just misunderstood beings, at least that is what Minhyuk thinks._

_They just maybe like one or two personal blood slaves that’s all, other than that, they don’t give a shit as in to what humans do. They are just rulers. They lead, humans follow._

_Just like the Chae enterprises was basically famous for everything, starting from restaurant chains to many shopping centers and malls. From cellphones to automobiles. From security to beauty. There was absolutely nothing left for them to spread their business into._

_They are the richest vampire family. Which nothing but scares Kihyun. Yoo kihyun is a simple man with simple needs. Food, money, job, protection from shitty ass vampires, and all the love he can offer to his younger brother. He normally does editing for a magazine but also works as a freelancer photographer. Never had a girlfriend, because he is too busy and also gay (information by Changkyun)._

_His younger brother Yoo Changkyun, 17 years old, currently studying in a high school, very tired of all the affection his brother throws at him, works as a part timer in a café, hates when Kihyun’s nagging starts. Secretly loves Kihyun to hell and back, why hell because that is where that Satan is going, according to Changkyun._

_Kihyun walked towards his office after walking Changkyun to school, who for the millionth time complained that he does not need a fucking baby sitter walking him to school but Kihyun very much so disagrees._

_He walked inside and smiled at the receptionist, walking to his office he said a silent hi to Yoongi, his childhood friend and umm a very very secret crush._

_“How are you?” Yoongi asked him and he smiled._

_“Better than I was on Friday, I don’t know from where the damned flu attacked.” Kihyun muttered. Yoongi gave him a gummy smile and handed him a green tea cup._

_“Take this, it will make you feel relaxed.” He said and Kihyun nodded. Hearing the steps of his boss, he hurried to his office._

_“Kihyun ah these are the pictures of last night’s shoot, edit them and email them to the article team by tomorrow.” Mr. Seo Guk said and went back. With a sigh, he began working._

_Around 4:00 pm he got a text from Changkyun that he was at home. He smiled and continued working, without taking a break. He needs to complete this today because he needs tomorrow off. Its Changkyun’s birthday, 26 th January. _

_Around 10:00 pm, Yoongi knocked on his desk._

_“Come on, let’s go. It’s already 10:00 we need to leave, I will drop you home.” Yoongi said. Yoongi owned a car, Kihyun didn’t. Usually Yoongi would give him a ride.  
“Hyung, you leave, I need to finish this today, have to spend tomorrow with Changkyunnie.” Kihyun said and Yoongi smiled. _

_“Alright but go home early okay, also bring Changkyun around 8 Am at my place, I forgot to bring his gift today it’s at home.” Yoongi aid and ruffled Kihyun’s hair. He left and Kihyun was left alone in the office. Around 11:28 pm, he finally finished his editing and hurried out so he can pick up the present._

_Changkyun was whining for an iron man figurine, so kihyun got him just that. It costed a bit more than expected but oh well, it’s very rare with Changkyun asks for something. The figure was made of glass and about 25 to 30 inches too. Kihyun smiled as he picked it up, very fragile and started walking back home. He looked at his wrist watch. 11:50 pm._

_‘Perfect’ he thought. He will definitely reach home in 8 minutes. He texted Cahngkyun that he will be home in 10 minutes._

_After just 5 more steps he heard a car stopping behind him. He turned around to look at it._

_The figure fell and broke to pieces, the body was dragged and thrown into the backseat. Hands tied with handcuffs, legs with rope._

_Changkyun walked around the apartment, he was waiting. It’s already been 20 minutes since he received the text from Kihyun._

_He got worried. He felt like something really bad has happened. He could feel it in his guts. Kihyun was very punctual, never late. He dialed Yoongi’s number._

_“Hyung, Ki-hyung didn’t come home yet!”_


	2. Missing

Chapter# 02

**Missing**

_A groaned could be heard in the car, as it was driven towards the Chae manor._

_“You said it will last for at least 12 hours.” A voice could be heard and then a sigh._

_Two different voices, Kihyun could distinguish that much, he was not clearly in his senses, his neck was in pain, eyes blindfolded and hands and legs tied up. He tried to move but he couldn’t._

_“Just inject another one.” It’s the 2 nd voice. _

_“Do you really want master to kill me? You know he doesn’t like this type of things.” 1 st voice. _

_“Jooheon just do it.” So the 2 nd voice is someone named Jooheon, Kihyun gathered his thoughts. _

_“Alright hyung, if you say so.” With that a scream was heard when a needle was pressed against Kihyun’s neck and then not more than 30 seconds later everything turned black again._

_. . _

__

_Yoongi drove to Kihyun’s place in a rush. Not after 10 minutes he barged inside the house and asked Changkyun what exactly happened._

_“Hyung texted me that he is returning in 10 minutes but now it’s almost half an hour, I called the workplace and the night guard said he left the office almost 40 minutes ago and his phone is turned off, Yoongi hyung what should I do?” Changkyun explained in despair, he was worried, worried for his brother._

_“Don’t worry we will find him.” Yoongi said and took out his cell phone. Truth is he already knows everything Cahngkyun just said because he checked the night guard of their office and tried Kihyun’s number too._

_“How about we go to police station, I have someone who can help.” Yoongi said and Changkyun nodded. They both locked the doors and windows and took off. They seated in the car and Yoongi dialed a number;_

_“Yo Namjoon, I need your help.”_

_“Suga hyung? What do you exactly need at this time, I am at the department.” Namjoon muttered._

_“I need your help related to your work.”_

_“Oh, is that so. Alright then come by.” With that Yoongi hung up._

_“Namjoon works in the KNP (Korea National Police) he can help us if no one else can.” Changkyun nodded and they headed straight to the headquarters._

_After 15 minutes they reached their destination and both entered the place._

_“Hyung here.” Namjoon waved from his table. Suga headed there with Changkyun and they both sat down._

_“Namjoon I want you to track this number if you can.” Suga said and Namjoon sighed._

_“Can you at least explain what is going on?”_

_“Hyung-nim I am Yoo Changkyun and my brother has disappeared please help us.” Changkyun said hastily and Namjoon looked at Suga._

_“Remember Kihyun, he is Kihyun’s brother. Kihyun left the office 11:30, he texted Changkyun that he will be home is 10 minutes and since then his phone I turned off, we checked with the night guard he did left the office and didn’t return and I can’t contact him in any way. Track his number if you can.” Suga explained and Namjoon nodded._

_But before he could leave he looked at Suga,_

_“You know the possibility is there right.”_

_The people who went missing in the world ruled by vampire were actually either kidnapped by other humans or taken slaves by vampires themselves, and when vampire take slaves they inform the KNP and those people never return to the outside world unless their masters allow it._

_“I know.” Suga whispered. He gave the number and proper information to Namjoon and Namjoon searched the files to see whether the young male is kidnapped or taken slave._

_“Namjoon sshi, we just received information about another human taken by the Chae family. Can you please make an entry on his profile?” Hoseok entered the office and looked at the people and bowed his head slightly._

_“Are you busy sir?” he asked to the commander who was Namjoon._

_“Yes but do hand me the file and leave.” He said with a calm demeanor. Changkyun was already going crazy. And Suga was just hoping. Hope is a weird thing, it does work but in least expected times but it was not one of those times. A shadow fell on Namjoon’s face as he looked at the file. As soon as Hoseok left, Namjoon looked at Suga.  
“Take care of the kid Suga hyung.” Namjoon said and Suga stood up with anger and snatched the file from his hands. _

_“No…no no no this can’t be, Namjoon you got to be kidding me, is this some sort of sick joke.” Suga looked at Namjoon with desperate glaze. Changkyun was in tears already with a shocked face. It was simply too unbelievable, he can’t lose his only family._

_“Namjoon you need to help me, you have the forces, and you need to help me bring him back.”_

_“Sorry hyung but we can’t and you know that all well” Suga thrashed the table and ripped the file in his hands in utter rage and helplessness._

_Life is never actually fair, those who don’t deserve shit, gets it._

_“HYUNGWOOONNNNN LOOOKKKKKKKKK.” Minhyuk crashed into Hyungwon’s study room who was working on office files and all that._

_“For the love of god hyung, let me work in peace for at least one minute.” He said quite irritated._

_“Yeah yeah but Jooheon and Shownu brought that lovely for you. He is so cuteee and small.” Minhyuk was a man of exaggeration so yes Hyungwon just sighed._

_“Place him in my room with chains and blindfold, make sure he is chained to the bed.” He said and Minhyuk pouted._

_“How come you are not excited?”_

_“You forced me into this hyung, you forced me. Please leave now, I have to work.”_

_“Alright” with that he was left alone._

_“Who would have thought we would meet again like this, oh dear I told you didn’t I, that I don’t forget.” He smirked at the situation._


	3. Slowly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being late... i have no proper excuse but here you go, enjoy!!!! leave kudos and comments its appreciated and they make my day.

**_Chapter# 03_ **

**_Slowly_ **

_The world still felt hazy to Kihyun, he has been awake since past 10 minutes or so but he figured out somethings._

_First he is still tied up, his legs aren’t but his wrists are, above his head to the bed post which explains the softness under him. His blindfold is still on and he cant seem to take it off. Second he is kidnapped, well no shit there but still it’s a discovery. Third, someone just entered the room._

_Gathering all the courage he have, he voiced out his thoughts._

_“Please, please let me go.” He said, okay that was bad. His voice trembled and he knows that but what could he do. He was a mere human who is scared shitless at the moment, less for himself and more because his brother, his baby must be freaking out and dying of worry. He is scared because Yoongi must be trying his best to find kihyun because Yoongi is an emergency unit to both brothers._

_“Please you have to let me go, whatever you need tell me I will bring it for you. Just please let me go.” Kihyun begged, tears streaming down the blindfold making his face and the cloth both wet._

_Kihyun just couldn’t put his finger on it, who in the world would kidnap him. He don’t have enemies, well he clearly don’t even have friends except for Yoongi._

_Lost in his thoughts, it came as a shock when he felt a finger trailing his jaw. He gasped at the coldness of the finger. He gulped when the finger inched towards his neck and the finger turned into a hand and pressed hard on his throat._

_“Pl…please” he choked. “Stop, please.” Barely above whisper. He felt cold air hit his ear and a voice so husky and deep it sent shivers down his spine._

_“Shh, I don’t like it when you open that mouth of yours.”_

_The voice was oddly familiar, like he have heard it before. The pressure was released and Kihyun coughed up._

_“Who… who are you?” he asked now even more scared._

_“Someone you know.” The mouth moving against Kihyun’s neck, sharp teeth grazing his skin and Kihyun stop breathing._

_“Feels nice doesn’t it.” The man chuckled and Kihyun tried to struggle, struggle against the chains, which bounded him in place. The chains dug into his wrists but he doesn’t care. No, he just wants to get away from this creature, the creature he loathes, this blood sucking piece of shit._

_“LET ME GO!!!” Kihyun screamed, he screamed as high as he could. He struggled tried kicking but nothing works._

_And then he heard the laugh again. “It’s not going to work against me Mr. Yoo, also about your brother. He is safe, for now.”_

_That was the last straw keeping Kihyun sane._

_“NO NO YOU ANIMAL YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM, YOU CAN KEEP ME FOREVER, FUCK YOU YOU DAMNED BLOODSUCKER.” He screamed, the blood now streamed down his wrists to his arms because of the struggle against chains._

_“Please, I am begging you, whatever happened it’s between you and me. Leave him out of this. Please.” Kihyun begged tears running down once again. He felt so helpless, tied down like an animal and being treated like one too. he was desperate. his safety doesn't matter as long as Changkyun is alright._

_“PLEASE STAY AWAY FROM HI…” A loud sound echoed in the room and Kihyun’s right cheek turned red. Mouth agape when he realized that he was just slapped._

_“Stop talking, your screaming is killing me.” The vampire spoke. Kihyun bit down hard on his bottom lip in an attempt to distract himself from the stinging pain on his face. He was scared. Very scared._

_‘Yoongi, save me.’ He thought._

_“Who are you? Please tell me.” Kihyun tried again, keeping his voice low._

_“And you think I will tell you. Why exactly? Isn’t it more fun this way?” the vampire said. Kihyun felt tired suddenly, the whole situation tiring him._

_“Anyways, sleep now. When you will wake up we will have fun alright. From now on, this place is your everything.” With that a needle was inserted into Kihyun’s neck again, making him scream in agony and pain._

_“Its fun to see your ego break into pieces Yoo Kihyun. I told you didn’t I that I will break you.” Was the thing he last heard before he lost consciousness again._

_.  _ _._

_Suga returned to his apartment with Changkyun._

_“You go fresh up and I will make something to eat.” Changkyun just nodded and went to the guest room which was often used by him whenever he and Kihyun came over at Suga’s place._

_Suga stepped into the kitchen and placed his forehead against the fridge before opening it._

_“What am I going to do now? What am I supposed to do Kihyun hmm? Why? Why does it feels like this is my own fault. I should have waited for you to finish and dropped you back.” He hit his head against the door a bit harder and sighed. He was so lost. How was he supposed to find Kihyun now that he has caught the eye of the Chae family._

_“Damn the fucking bloodsucker who kidnapped you. Damn him.” He said barely containing his anger. With a sigh he took out chicken from the fridge but remembered how Kihyun and he went to a fried chicken restaurant just the day before._

_  
“Hyung hurryyyyyyy.” Kihyun said standing beside Yoongi’s car, who strolled slowly through the parking lot._

_“Alright alright.” He said and came towards the car and opened it._

_“What you want to eat?”_

_“CHICKEN.” Kihyun screamed as soon as he started the car and Suga laughed and pulled the gear to D (drive) and they left. It was their lunch break and kihyun was dying for chicken._

_“How come you eat so much chicken and are still as thin as ever.” Suga asked when kihyun was dancing to a song playing on the radio._

_“a true magician never reveal his secrets.” He said and smiled at the Suga._

_“Oh my, now you are a magician is that so hmm? Alright then let’s go to bbq restaurant and see you make your fried chicken appear by magic.” Kihyun pouted at that and Suga laughed._

_As soon as they ordered their food and it appeared kihyun dug in with his eyes shining which left suga laughing even more._

_“Hyungstoplaugingandeat.”_

_“Sorry I don’t speak foodish.” Suga had tears in his eyes due to laughing so hard._

_“HYUNNNNGGG.” Kihyun whined and pouted._

_“Okay okay.”_

_Suga just smiled sadly at the memory and put the chicken back in, taking out ramen packets from the cabinet and making just that. After they ate and Suga shooed Changkyun to bed, which was harder than expected cause the younger wouldn’t stop crying. Suga sat on the couch with some soju bottles and started drinking. What else could he do?_

_He felt as if Kihyun’s disappearance will slowly take his life away unless he ends it himself._

_Kihyun to Yoongi was never just another friend. Kihyun was family, someone he wanted to protect with his own life on the line, Kihyun was someone he can’t exactly live without because when Kihyun says that Yoongi saved his life along with Changkyun’s. Suga only thinks that Kihyun saved him instead. If not he would have been sitting in a rehab center, instead of being a very good and responsible person of the society. Instead of being sane, he would be in mental asylum for being a drug addict. Kihyun gave suga home, when he had none._

_Slowly but surely, if he didn’t save Kihyun, he will die._

_. ._

__

_Kihyun woke up again, this time his hands were open but his blindfold was still on. He felt, what he assumed to be bandage around his wrists. His hands went to the blindfold, in an attempt to take it off when,_

_“You won’t do that, if you know what’s good for you.” The voice, the same voice again. Kihyun felt a rush in his spine and regardless of just waking up he felt tired and suffocated._

_“Why unchain me then?” he asked. He didn’t really care what happened at this moment. He is tired, he just wants to sleep._

_“To test your patience…” suddenly a gush of wind and he felt cold breath on his neck again._

_“To make sure you suffer, wouldn’t it be fun?” the vampire said, voice deep and Kihyun with a fright and slight shock pushed the vampire away._

_“So you can fight! Good good and here I thought it would be boring. But don’t you think for a second you aren’t gonna pay for it.”_

_Within a second, kihyun was pushed, his back hitting the soft mattress with his hands pinned to either sides of his head._

_“Just remember, here everything you do, you will have to pay back.” The vampire bent down._

_“I will take you apart slowly and then build you back up, but it will be so slow, that you will beg death to take you but it won’t come.” A soft but needle like peck to his neck, left Kihyun holding back his breath. His hair sprawled on the mattress, looking like a beautiful art. Mouth agape, soft lips shivering as tears flowed from the blindfolded orbs._

_“Slowly but surely I will break that groundless ego and pride and will show you where you stand in this world.” The skin pierced from the neck and a scream followed. Blood flowed and it was sweeter then honey. But to kihyun is was as if he was slowly dying._


	4. Pull A String

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i am sorry if this chapter is a bit boring. also i will probably update another chapter today so stay tuned. comments and kudos are much appreciated!!!   
>  your author  
>  devil-kizuna

**_ Chapter# 04  _ **

**_Pull a string_ **

_Suga and Kihyun meet in the most unexpected way. It was back when Kihyun was still in high school. A 17 year old Kihyun with a little bounce in his step was walking down the street towards his school. Just outside the gates he saw one of his friends, basically the only friend he had. Hongbin._

_“Hongbin!” he waved and Hongbin smiled at him._

_“Took you long enough Kihyun, why are you so late?” the boy asked and they both walked inside._

_“Nothing just had to run some errands for mom.” Kihyun smiled and Hongbin nodded. They both were often together and played games and all that. Hongbin was just a by-friend though. Kihyun didn’t had a best friend neither wanted one, he had his family, had Changkyun who was just 10 years old and so cute._

_“Did you know that mint haired sunbae fought someone?” Hongbin said and kihyun shook his head. There was this mint haired boy in school, he was in the same year as Kihyun himself but was a year older._

_“Kihyun you literally don’t know about the school at all.” Hongbin laughed and so did Kihyun._

_“By the way what’s his name exactly?” Kihyun asked with a chuckle and Hongbin shook his head._

_“I seriously do not know.” They kept walking when Hongbin saw his friends._

_“Okay then, will see you later at lunch break.” Hongbin told him and he nodded. Hongbin went to his group of friends and Kihyun went to his class after greeting Hongbin’s friends._

_School was stupid as always but kihyun was a good student so it was alright. Having some club activities he got late and had to return home at around 5:30 pm. The November wind was cold and kihyun shivered a little. It was 25 th November and in a few days they will finally have their winter vacations which was something kihyun looked forward too. When he was crossing the road he heard some noises in the alley, normally Kihyun would just use his mp3 but he forgot it at home. _

_He turned around and peeked inside and saw some men beating someone and all the yells and screams. He gulped and turned around. He should just walk away._

_“Walk away Kihyun you can’t even hit a fly, walk away.” He muttered to himself when he heard a rather loud scream, looking at the sidewalk he saw a stone brick or something laying there._

_“I hate myself.” With that he picked it up and ran back to the alley and slammed the brick on one of the man’s head._

_“I… I called the police get lost before they come.” And as if luck was on his side there rang a siren and the 2 men now carrying the unconscious one ran away. It was surprising that a police car was even around or an ambulance but whatever it saved kihyun. Kihyun sighed and hurried towards the body._

_“Hey, hey are you awake?” the hood of the jacket fell from the boy’s head and Kihyun saw mint hair. He took out tissues and clean some of the blood from the boy’s face and recognized his sunbae immediately._

_“Sunbae sunbae. Oh my god…” Kihyun took of his bag and hung it forward and picked up the mint haired boy and carried him on his back._

_His house wasn’t far away. He carried the boy to his place and his mom let out a gasped when she saw the condition the boy was in._

_“Kihyun baby put him on the couch and I will get the first aid kit.” Kihyun nodded and placed the mint boy on the couch._

_“Sunbae, sunbae please wake up.” Kihyun shook him a little and the boy just groaned._

_“Mom he is waking up please bring the kit fast.” Kihyun said and a small boy padded downstairs with a towel in his small hands._

_“Hyung here.” Kihyun heard Changkyun say and smiled. He took the towel and wiped the blood of the boy’s face and forehead._

_The boy groaned and opened his eyes. He eyes fluttered a little before focusing on the face in front of him. A face of a kid._

_“OH MY GOD.” Yoongi yelled a hand over his heart as he saw the kid looking at him with big doe eyes._

_“KI HYUNG!!!! MINT HYUNG IS UP.” The kid yelled running away. He looked so cute even to Yoongi. Yoongi looked around and saw that this was definitely not his house and looked at hands which had some small bandages here and there. He tried remembering what happened and soon remembered._

_His head started aching and he groaned again._

_“Oh sunbae you awake!” a brown haired boy holding a glass of water came into Yoongi’s vision._

_“Ye…yeah, thanks.” Yoongi took the glass gulped down in one go._

_“Sunbae drink slowly, umm we patched you up and mom’s making dinner so you have to wait for food for a while.” The boy said and Yoongi gave him a confused look and then searched his memory for this boy._

_“Umm this is weird but who are you?” he asked feeling a little awkward._

_“It’s not weird, you are not supposed to know me sunbae, I am Yoo kihyun umm we to go same school and I suppose we are in same year as well.” Yoongi nodded and then realize he probably don’t know his name either._

_“I am Min Yoongi.”_

_“And I am Changkyunnnnn, your hair are so cool mint hyung.” Changkyun jumped on the couch startling both kihyun and Yoongi._

_“Kyun ah how many time I have told you not to jump around.” Kihyun sighed at his brother._

_“Sunbae don’t mind him, he is my younger brother.” Kihyun told Yoongi and grabbed Changkyun from the couch._

_“Kyun go to your room.”_

_“No no, it’s okay umm he can sit here. And you can call me hyung instead of sunbae.” Yoongi rubbed his neck. These people were nice._

_“Kihyunnnn dinnerrrr.” A voice of a woman came and Yoongi looked towards the kitchen._

_“Oh lets go hyung it’s my mom.” They went to kitchen and Yoongi bowed and thanked them and then kihyun took the boy to his room. They ate while making small chats, Kihyun’s mom patted Yoongi’s head and told him to stay over tonight as it’s too late for him to go home alone. Kihyun told Yoongi to_

_“And this is my room.” Kihyun went to his wardrobe and took out a black sweatpants and a sweater and handed it to Yoongi._

_“Hyung the bathroom is the door on the left, clean up okay.” Kihyun said and Yoongi nodded. He looked at the sweater in his hand, peach color. He sighed because he definitely isn’t in any condition to complain._

_He showered and came back to the room and saw kihyun sitting on the floor on a comforter with another small blanket on his lap with a box._

_“Hyung you can sleep on the bed, umm also u possibly don’t have any bruises on your body right? I didn’t check.” The brunette said with a small voice._

_Yoongi saw the bruises on his stomach and it doesn’t take an Einstein to know that he have them on his back as well._

_“No I don’t.”_

_“Liar hyung, I know you have I was just checking whether you will tell me or not. It doesn’t take a genius to know whether you have or not. Now come here and sit down.” He said and took out bandages and ointment and I don’t know what else._

_“Hyung if you feel uncomfortable I can ask my mom to do it.” Yoongi choked at that sentence and then shook his head. Kihyun who was now sitting in front of him laughed loudly._

_“Sorry I didn’t know you will choke.” Kihyun smiled and then cleaned the small wound on his forehead and then put ointment and bandage. Putting ointment on his lip cut and then on his hands. He looked at Yoongi and sighed._

_“Hyung I definitely can’t do anything about your bruises if you don’t remove your shirt.” Yoongi to kihyun looked exceptionally cute in that peach sweater._

_Yoongi nodded and removed the sweater. Kihyun’s eyes widened at the amount of bruises, some new some old._

_“Hyung I know it’s not my place.” He said while putting pain reliever ointment on the bruises, “but why were those guys beating the crap out of you?” Yoongi stayed silent not knowing what to say. He wasn’t a man of word or the one who would share his thoughts easily, kihyun knew that._

_“If you don’t want to tell me than that is completely understandable because well we just met, but I know one thing for sure, if they hit you once they will do it again and I know they had done before as well. Hyung just take care of yourself okay.” Yoongi was confused if anything, boys from his school, hell from his class have seen him fight and take a beating before but none of them have ever interfered before too scared or something. But this small boy who barely can punch someone saved Yoongi which is surprising because why._

_“Why did you save me?” if kihyun wasn’t close he might not have heard it._

_“Because I am a human hyung, if a human doesn’t help another human then who will am I right?” kihyun said and with his small hands massaged the bruises on his back lightly._

_“I suppose you are right.” Yoongi said._

_“I am always right hyung, now you need to sleep and so do I because apparently we both have school tomorrow.” Kihyun smiled and forced Yoongi on the bed._

_“But you already helped me enough I don’t want you to sleep on the hard floor I will sleep there I am used to sleeping on the floor.” Yoongi said with slight desperation in his voice._

_“Min Yoongi one more word and I will seriously let Changkyun in the room. Go to sleep and that’s it.” Kihyun nagged and unknown to Yoongi he smiled a little at that. Changkyun was bugging him throughout the dinner._

_“Alright Kihyun I will sleep but there is plenty room on the bed, you can sleep here.” Yoongi said and kihyun sighed._

_“You really not gonna quit right. Okay I will sleep on the bed.” With that kihyun grabbed the blanket and laid on the bed with Yoongi on the other side. He turned the lamp off from the bedside table._

_“Goodnight hyung.”_

_“Goodnight Kihyun.”_

_“Thank you.” And kihyun would be lying if he said that Yoongi calling his name didn’t pull a string in his heart._


	5. Yes Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in a day!!!! YOSH... i thought i would totally ditch the second chapter but i pulled through.... finally i am good for something.   
>  your author  
>  devil-kizuna

**_ Chapter#05  _ **

**_Yes master_ **

_Kihyun woke up, this time without blindfold. He blinked his eyes multiple times and then looked around. The room looked like that of a royalty. He felt his throat dry and his arms in chains again. He felt pain in his neck and remembered the events. His eyes widen and he looked at his lap. Head hanging with tears running down. He felt like dying, he felt tired and stupid. He felt as if everything he was gone._

_“Yoongi where are you?” he whispered. He never badly wanted to be saved. He never wanted to rely or depend on anyone but this time he felt as if someone didn’t save him fast he will just die._

_He heard noises outside the room and looked at the door. He hurriedly looked around to find something and saw a small key by his foot. He tried reaching for it with his foot and he did. His wrist were tied but chains but they were a bit lose then others he could at least pick the key up if it was a bit close so he bended his leg and tried pushing the key a little upwards. With a miracle it got to his reach and he smiled a little. Opening his chains he sighed and got up._

_. . _

__

_“So you are telling me you left the key in Hyungwon’s room?” Minhyuk raised an eyebrow at his slave, Jooheon._

_“Yes master.” He said looking at the floor._

_“Oh my god Honey how many times am I going to handle your silly little mistakes hmm? Just go and help Shownu I will see to it.” With that Minhyuk stood up, his black net shirt falling over his shoulder and he left his room. He was just praying for Hyungwon to still be in his study. Hyungwon last night came out of his room with blood decorating his lips and Minhyuk felt so proud, finally the boy was acting like a vampire plus his little toy was so cute and irresistible somehow. Hyungwon had asked Jooheon to clean the boy up and change his clothes. Jooheon being clumsy as hell forgot the key to his chains in the room._

_He swiftly went upstairs to Hyungwon’s floor and saw Hyungwon entering his room._

_“God help Jooheon now.” Minhyuk muttered and went closer to the door._

_As Hyungwon entered his room to check on the human, he saw an empty bed and the chains with keys on it._

_He smirked and locked the door behind him. The boy is still in the room. His scent was right there, in the bathroom._

_“If I were you, I would not pull such a stunt and would come out right now. But…” Hyungwon’s smirk widened when he could smell slight fear and he vanished ‘time to show who I really am’._

_“It’s not me.” He said appearing right in front of the boy._

_The boy had his eyes widened to the point where his eye balls might fall out._

_“The guts you have.” Hyungwon growled. And kihyun let out an ear piercing scream. He unlocked the door and ran out to the room. Fidgeting with the key he opened it and ran out when Hyungwon grabbed his hand and pulled him back in. A black dagger in hand, Hyungwon wrapped one arm around the human’s waist and placed the blade on his neck._

_“Shh, I told you didn’t I, for every action you do. There will be a reaction in this house. You will pay for your acts.” Hyungwon whispered in his ear._

_“Stop squirming because I am not that afraid to use this blade.” He pressed it a little harder on Kihyun’s collar bone and Kihyun held back his breath. Feeling liquid dripping down his neck Kihyun’s body vibrated. Looking around he stomped hard on the vampire’s foot and pushed him back. Picking up the blade he held it in front of him and looked at the vampire._

_“Do…don’t come close, I… I am not afraid to use this.” Hyungwon looked at the human, anger flashing red in his eyes._

_“Don’t test my patience.” Hyungwon said in his deep voice and looked at kihyun right in the eyes._

_“I don’t care whether you are some fucking vampire or an overlord, stay away from me otherwise I will use this.” Seeing that groundless confidence Hyungwon smirked and straighten up. He walked slowly one step at a time towards kihyun. Kihyun’s back hit the wall and he pointed the blade towards the approaching vampire. Hyungwon chuckled and kept walking, the tip going in through his shoulder blood seeping but he didn’t stop. The blood flowed to Kihyun’s hands and shocked he let go of the blade. Hyungwon took it out and threw it aside._

_His black coat had a rip in it but his skin healed completely. Kihyun then remembered the fact that vampires can heal themselves and Hyungwon smiled this time, at the naivety of the human._

_“I told you, you will pay for every action. Now now I had a party to attend but you ruined my coat. I think you should be punished also is it not weird that you don’t remember me.” Hyungwon said with a smirk and that’s when the alarm went off in Kihyun’s head._

_It was about a year ago when Kihyun was called in for an urgent photography gig._

_“Okay Kihyun you need to behave yourself alright, the person modelling today is really famous and all that please make sure you don’t say shit to him okay.” Kihyun nodded at the owner of the magazine who kihyun had worked for before._

_“Mr. Hyungwon, this is Mr. Yoo I told you we have an extra photographer right? See he came here as fast as he could.”_

_Apparently when the magazine’s original photographer found out about Mr. Chae he called in sick._

_“I see. I hope he is good.” The model said and Kihyun clocked his tongue in annoyance. Kihyun might not have been to college and all but he can work magic with photographer. Apparently when the magazine’s original photographer found out about Mr. Chae he called in sick._

_“I see. I hope he is good.” The model said and Kihyun clocked his tongue in annoyance. Kihyun might not have been to college and all but he can work magic with camera in hands._

_“Sir you might not know me with being all famous and that, but I think I am better then all your personal photographers.” Kihyun said and the magazine owner glared at kihyun and the model just smirked._

_“Is that so little boy? How old are you anyways.” Hyungwon said and Kihyun glared at him._

_“Apparently the taller you are, the less common sense you have. I am 23 years old. A lot older then you will ever be.”_

_“Hmm and apparently the more groundless confidence you have, the more you are likely to fail and get on someone nerves little man. Did you not drink milk when you were younger?” Hyungwon laughed and patted Kihyun’s head._

_Kihyun had one bad thing about him, his short temper and the inability to ignore insults. And he hated when someone makes fun of his height._

_“Listen here, you might be some hotshot to these people but to me you are just a human who I have to make sure looks good enough through the lens of a camera so shut your mouth and sit over there like a good little dog you are so I can do my own job. Unlike you I have places to be.” And that one comment put Kihyun on the hit list of the Chae, because no one was born yet to behave like that to Hyungwon._

_In Kihyun’s defense he hardly watches news so didn’t know that the Chae’s youngest son was Hyungwon._

_“Remember me now Mr. Yoo.” Kihyun felt his nerves go cold._

_“It… I didn’t know you were a vampire.” He whispered as Hyungwon placed a hand on his shoulder,_

_“That is something I know. Now be a good little bitch and go change your outfit. We have a party to attend. And here.” Hyungwon took out a choker from his pocket._

_“I was coming in there to give you this. A proper pet needs a proper collar. It has tracker in it so don’t think about running away. It will be way easier to capture you and Changkyun.” As soon as he heard his brother’s name he looked up at Hyungwon._

_“If only you had a control on your tongue Kihyunnie. You wouldn’t be here.” Hyungwon placed the black choker around Kihyun’s neck and tied it. Tears escaped Kihyun’s eyes because he finally realized there is no way he can escape. If he ever wants to leave he just needs to obey this damned vampire from now on._

_“Also, it would be nice if you refer to me as Master from now on.” Hyungwon smirked._

_Kihyun nodded._

_“You understand pet?”_

_“Y...yes Master.”_


	6. Plan Set In Motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys sorry for the late update, had a sports week in school and i am dead tired. i was in martial arts performance... Also HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS 2019!!!! lets hope and pray this year is better then 20fucking18. cuz woah that year was stupid as fuck. worst year of my life till now.

_Chapter# 06_

_Plan Set In Motion_

_Kihyun changed into the clothes he was told to after Hyungwon shoved him into the bathroom and told him to clean himself properly because the event is important and Kihyun is the pet of the youngest son of Korea’s richest family._

_Kihyun nodded. He sat in the bathtub for an hour with tears continuously flowing down his cheeks. Why was he acting like this? It’s his own fucking fault that he was in this mess. He just felt tired. Useless and all those feeling came back. The feeling he had when his parents passed away. When he was left behind to fetch for himself and his brother. When his dreams shattered into nothing._

_Kihyun got out and changed. A black button down and black ripped jeans. With his choker sitting prettily on his neck._

_“Hmm you look actually good. Now let’s go. I want you to look like a pet and not just a casual boy.” Vampire’s pet normally wore a lot of makeup._

_As they made their way to outside the room with Kihyun following Hyungwon, the vampire’s thoughts were running wild._

_‘I don’t want to showcase him.’ He thought._

_‘But if I don’t then grandmother would be disappointed as always. God fuck that old lady. I hope someone plunges a stake at her heart or something. Not that it will kill her. Yeah I know what if I add some silver in her water or something.’ Hyungwon thought with a smirk but then sighed and stopped._

_Kihyun who was scared shitless didn’t notice the vampire stopping and bumped into his back. He immediately backed up and apologized but Hyungwon was already tired as fuck because of back to back events and the work that is piled up on him, if only his brother does his own part of the job. So with all the rage and anger bubbling inside Hyungwon, he slapped Kihyun across the face so hard the poor boy lost his footing and collapsed on the floor._

_Tears welled up in Kihyun’s eyes as he stared at the ground._

_“Look at me” the deep voice hit his hears and Kihyun knew better then to ignore it, so he looked up and saw the rage behind those chocolate brown eyes._

_“I want you to kiss my foot and beg me to forgive you for the act you have committed.” Hyungwon said with dominance in his voice. Kihyun’s eyes widen and he was thinking about killing the damn vampire but if he needs to live and survive and go back to Changkyun and Yoongi._

_“I… please master forgive me.” Kihyun said, his voice barely above a whisper as tears flowed down his cheeks. He bent down to do what was asked of him. But little did the boy knew there was another being who saw all of this. Another person who monitored it through the cameras and gritted their teeth in disgust, hatred for the vampire._

_. . _

_Yoongi sitting on his office chair after dropping Changkyun to his school, was thinking about some plan. He asked Namjoon for help but the boy couldn’t do much because of his government position and they were always monitored so Namjoon could do nothing._

_Yoongi sighed for the umpteenth time. Kihyun’s disappearance effected everyone but they were trying to cope with it, specially their manager. He was just simply suffering because Kihyun was such a responsible person, everyone missed Kihyun because Kihyun was just like that._

_“Hyung umm do you have the papers ready?” I was shaken out of my thoughts and I saw an intern, what was his name? Ugh I think it was Haru or something. He was especially close to Kihyun, his eyes were red and he looked exhausted. I have never seen the kid so down. He was always smiling._

_“Ah yeah here you go.” I handed him the papers I was proofreading and he tried smiling and left. Soon it was time for me to leave and I did. I picked Changkyun up and we ate dinner outside. The kid looks so hollow and empty. His dark circles are increasing day by day._

_“Changkyun ah, I know it’s hard but trust me I will bring him back.” Because I can’t sit back and let them take my Kihyunnie away._

_“Hyung, I miss him… I m..miss him.. so much” Changkyun said, hiccupping. I will bring you back Kihyun just you wait for me. Don’t lose hope please Kihyun._

_“Soon he will be with us Changkyun ah. Soon.” We went back home when I received a call from Namjoon._

_“Hyung you free, I have some intel.” He said and well even if I wasn’t I would throw away anything for kihyun._

_“I will meet you in the café in 10 okay?”_

_“yeah hyung.”_

_“Changkyun ah I will be back in a while okay. You should sleep dear.” I said as he nodded lazily at me. I went and hugged him tightly._

_I went to the café and saw Namjoon sitting there and went to him._

_“Hey hyung how are you?”_

_“Ironic question.” I muttered and scoffed._

_“I am alright thanks for asking. Anyways so here, take this and you will know everything. It was hard but I found out something. Don’t talk vividly about it.” He said and I nodded, you never know who is with who in this world. Human will sell another human just for a little amount of money so I know exactly why we can’t openly talk about it. We talked about some other things over a cup of double espresso shot for me and latte for Namjoon. After a while we bid farewell and I arrived at my place._

_I peeked into Changkyun’s room and saw him fast asleep with tear marks on his cheeks. Kihyun we are suffering, you must be too. I will come and get you._

_Suga went to the living room and opened the package Namjoon gave him. It contained some papers and he spread them all on the coffee table. The first paper had a name. Nothing else._

_‘V.E.U’ (pronunciation would be same as view)_

_“Alright let’s see.” Suga whispered and dug in. it was about a group. An underground unit who did research on vampires and more often than not got on their nerves as well because they had only one thing in mind. Freeing the slaves and making sure that vampire don’t live comfortably because humans don’t either. In the end there was an address but oh hell it was of the Chae enterprises or whatever that shit is._

_“What the fuck?” then he went on google on his laptop and searched for any job openings in Chae enterprises._

_“Oh YAS” he screamed cause one of the fucking vampire prince needed an office assistant._

_“Yes yes yes.” With that he quickly clicked on apply and if he is lucky enough he will get the job._

_“But why the fuck is the address of that group is of Chae fuckers?” he decided to gather the intel from Namjoon on that._

_The next day he met up with him in his house._

_“Why is the address of Chae?” he asked and Namjoon sighed._

_“There is a girl named Kizuna there. Find her and she will tell you. The code is something to do with ‘I need to know what is up’ and she will tell you the other things. I only know this much.” Namjoon said._

_“How do you even know this much?” Suga asked rather curios._

_“Because the Chae asked us to work on them and well get rid of them. But I think for once someone is doing something nice. But it will soon be gone. Chae aren’t those people who you mess with and live to tell the tale about. They won’t let you.” Suga gulped but nodded._

_While with Kihyun and the event._

_I met this girl and she told me that she will take care of me. Hyungwon cursed at her but she didn’t even flinched. I asked her name. When Hyungwon left me with her to do my makeup, while he gets ready._

_“My name you ask? It’s Kizuna. I am the assistant of this family. I work for all of them. How I got here? Well I will tell you someday about that.” She was pretty in my opinion but her color was unhealthily pale and her brown eyes were rather empty. She had short brown hair pulled up by a clip. She wore a black button down and black ripped jeans with black boots with high heels._

_She looked really beautiful. I would definitely date her if I was even a bit straight._

_“Kihyun sshi please close your eyes so I can do your makeup before the fucker returns.” She said with a smile. I liked how she said her mind and didn’t care shit about it. One thing I noticed was, a red belt like choker sitting on her neck._

_“Are you a slave as well?” I asked her with my eyes closed as she brushed the shade on my eyes._

_”well since you are a family I guess it is okay to tell you. I am actually a slave but a different kind.” She smiled._

_“What kind?” kihyun gulped out._

_“I am a. hmm work slave I guess, I just do their business work and all that, currently looking for that fucker’s assistant so he can shut it and let me do other work in peace.” She said, god thank you for being nice to her that bad._

_“But why the red belt choker?” kihyun asked again testing the water._

_“I will tell you someday my curious little kiki.” She smiled at me, eyes forming crescents. The door slammed open and Hyungwon stepped inside again._

_“Are you done saying bullshit about me if so then lets go I need you to drive us to the event.” He threw order at her and she rolled her eyes._

_“Ask Jooheon, I am working with Master Min tonight have to discuss the next meeting to him so he would not mess it up again.” She simply stated and Hyungwon gritted his teeth. He liked violence a lot in Kihyun’s opinion because he slapped her and she didn’t even flinch while Kihyun felt all his hair stand in fear._

_“You know that doesn’t work anymore Chae. Not like it used to.” She barely whispered but her voice was empty. And Hyungwon just grabbed Khyun and walked out._

_“Crazy bitch.” He muttered and let go of the boy. He checked Kihyun up and down._

_“Hmm you look okay but..” he adjusted the choker a bit, his fingers grazing Kihyun’s soft neck. Kihyun felt himself getting warmer but he didn’t understand what he was feeling at the moment. The vampire backed up and smirked._

_“There now everyone will know you belong to me.”_

_The event was weird and awkward. All kihyun did was stick by Hyungwon’s side and bring him drinks._

_They returned and Hyungwon pushed Kihyun in the room and locked the door from outside. Kihyun was hungry. The boy hadn’t eaten in days._

_“M… master?!” Kihyun called out. Didn’t know what else to do. But no reply so Kihyun just changed his cloth and got comfortable on the bed and fell asleep._

_“I need to know what’s up?” he said to the girl that was working with some papers and typing something in the computer and just as she heard him, the girl smirked._

_“Of course sir. Please come this way.”_

_And the plan was set in motion._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i started working on another kihyun and hyungwon fic. will you read that one? its a soulmate au !! please leave comments and kudos, its much appreciated!!!


	7. Kizuna, I like you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for late update guys, two words... school hell!!!  
> the school is being a bitch lately and with me being the chief editor of our school's magazine i have so much work to do that i am tired all the time, and so many projects to finish as well. forgive me. also sorry in advance if the chapter is a bit crappy!!!  
>  from your author:   
>  devil_kizuna

_Chapter# 07_

**_ Kizuna I like you _ **

_Kihyun was sitting on the bed when the door opened next day, revealing a red-haired boy with clothes in hand. He looked at Kihyun and smiled slightly, Kihyun tried to smile back but the truth was that Kihyun was drained. He hasn’t eaten in days, the only edible thing in this room was well water and it’s not edible, and that too from the sink in the bathroom._

_“Master Hyungwon sent these for you. Please wash up and change.” The boy said and Kihyun nodded, one thing he saw was the choker sitting on the other boy’s neck._

_Kihyun opened his mouth to say and it took him at least a few seconds to get the words out._

_“What’s your name?”_

_“Umm...” the boy looked at the door and then sighed, “Jooheon.” With that he left the room._

_Kihyun stood up, his legs wobbly and his breathing erratic, he felt his surroundings getting blurred and gripped the door knob tightly. But before he could even manage to turn, his legs gave out. His head slammed against the door and he knew that it would leave a mark, but sleep was calling him. He felt himself slipping away from the world, when the door opened, and someone was next to him in an instant._

_Kihyun closed his eyes and silently wished for the pain in his head to go away as he drowned himself in darkness._

_Minhyuk was just roaming the corridors, Hyungwon was busy in a meeting and Minhyuk had been in his own meeting in the morning. Vampire’s don’t get affected by the sun much, but it is considered better to be not in the sun for a long period of time._

_He saw Jooheon coming out of Hyungwon’s room. The boy flinched a little when he saw Minhyuk but rushed past quickly. Minhyuk smiled adoringly, taking Jooheon in from the streets was the best thing he could have ever done. The kid was so nice and sweet and so so cute._

_Minhyuk decided to talk to the new comer and went to open the knob of the door when he heard a voice from inside, like something crashing against something. He hurriedly threw open the door and saw the poor soul on the floor. Running to him and turning him around, Minhyuk saw blood seeping from his forehead and he looked sick._

_“The idiot doesn’t eat himself and forgot to feed him as well.” Minhyuk cursed his younger brother. Picking up the younger one bridal style, he ran out the room. If he remembers correctly, human can’t afford to lose a lot of blood, they will die. He saw it happening. Just than around the corridor came Kizuna with another mint haired boy._

_Yoongi was hired as the assistant of the richest family’s youngest son. Chae Hyungwon’s assistant. Kizuna was showing him around, telling about each and everything when she laid eyes on Minhyuk, who was carrying a bleeding Kihyun._

_Yoongi felt his eyes widening and was about to kill a certain vampire when Kizuna held his wrist. Her hold on his wrist so tight. She ran forward and looked at Kihyun._

_“Bring him to my room, this is not bad.” She told Minhyuk who looked at her with stars in his eyes. And a handful of guilt as well. Yoongi wondered why guilt. And was trying to control his seeping anger. They all rushed Kihyun to Kizuna’s room and placed him on the bed. Kizuna took out her first aid and cleaned the cut on the forehead. She placed bandage and cleaned his face with wet towel. Minhyuk looked angry and left the room with his phone in hand. The moment he left Yoongi came beside Kihyun._

_“Kihyun ah.” He said, caressing the younger’s face, as if he was a fragile porcelain doll. Kizuna picked up her phone and dialed Jooheon._

_“I need a lot of food in my room right now with supplements. Tell Shownu hyung to bring a lot of supplements from the store.”_

_With that Kizuna cancelled the call. She saw Yoongi and the way he was looking at Kihyun, she felt something stir in her memory core and she pushed all the ugly emotions back down._

_“Yoongi sshi, go I will take care of him.” She said and Yoongi placed a small almost secret peck on Kihyun’s cheek and gave Kizuna one last look before leaving. After 5 minutes Jooheon and Shownu entered with food and supplements. Kihyun was stirring slightly and then Kizuna woke him up._

_“Here drink this, its energy drink. And eat all of this and then make sure Shownu hyung that he takes those supplements. Kihyun ah, you are absolutely alright nothing happened, and nothing will.” She said as she left the room. “Not when I am here at least.” She said and saw Minhyuk coming towards her._

_“Master Min, he is perfectly well. Just was low on energy. He wasn’t being fed and I apologize for not looking into this sooner. Please forgive this mistake of mine.” She said and bowed. Minhyuk looked anywhere but at her. Afterall he was still guilty and drowning in regret at the choice he made._

_Afterall, he was the reason, her life was ruined. Kizuna. One of the most efficient workers in their office, was ruined, became a slave because Minhyuk couldn’t help but fall in love with her and then even after all that._

_She still wasn’t his. Because he was too much of a coward to fight for this love._

_Hyungwon got out of meeting just to see his phone spammed by at least 50 missed calls from Minhyuk. This is the reason he switches his phone off during meetings. He sat in the car as the driver took off. The discussion about sudden sale drop in their line of makeup and health product was terrible. No one made a little sense and Hyungwon was angry because this just became one for of his own job._

_He dialed Minhyuk back. After the third ring Minhyuk picked up._

_“YOU FUCKER.” The first thing Minhyuk said and he wasn’t keen on listening his stupid older brother scream shitless into his innocent ear._

_“The hell hyung, you know I always switch the phone off during meetings. No one died tell me why you were calling me like you lost Jooheon in the backyard or something again.”_

_Minhyuk one time called Hyungwon from work to home in such urgency that the poor younger vampire thought someone died. It turned out that in their big ass backyard, Minhyuk lost Jooheon who was later found sleeping in between bushes because Minhyuk and Jooheon were playing hide and seek._

_“Your beautiful pet almost died, you asshole. If it wasn’t for K and that new guy, he would be dead. They both helped me with him. How can you forget to feed him? They run on food Hyungwon they can’t live forever like us. If you took someone, it is your duty to take care of them.”_

_Hearing this shit coming from someone like Minhyuk was even more nerve wrecking and anger blasted in Hyungwon’s brain. He hung up and as soon as they stopped in front of the Chae Manor, Hyungwon ran inside._

_Truth was that when he heard about Kihyun, for a second his heart dropped. But he quickly got rid of that feeling. He went inside his room to see Kihyun sleeping soundly. With a sigh he went towards him and placed his hand on the younger’s forehead. Kihyun stirred a bit in his sleep and Hyungwon quickly changed his expression to that of a cold one. He doesn’t care even if the boy in front of him dies. Yes, that’s about right._

_A whisper escaped Kihyun’s lips, which left Hyungwon in shock and then a smirk formed._

_“Yoongi ah.” A small cry for help. And it was in the morning before leaving for office that Kizuna introduced a certain mint haired to Hyungwon as his personal assistance._

_“If that’s the game you wanna play Kizuna, then be it. I will play this little game for you as well.” He mumbled and saw Kihyun waking up._

_Hyungwon wasn’t dumb. He knew exactly who was running V.E.U, and he knew exactly what game to play now. He will finally get rid of that bitch, because Minhyuk’s too much of a coward._

_Kihyun opened his eyes to see the damned vampire’s face right in front of his. The vampire showed no expressions. He was blank as a slate._

_“If next time you are hungry or sick, tell me.” He said and Kihyun nodded._

_“Use your words!” Hyungwon’s voice rung in Kihyun’s ears and the boy immediately shot up and looked at his lap._

_“I wi…will ma..master.” Kihyun stuttered. He was still unbelievably tired and shitless scared of the vampire._

_“Also.” Hyungwon came close to Kihyun now and bumped their foreheads together._

_“You belong, only to me just me. Understood?” Hyungwon said in his deep voice and Kihyun committed the mistake of looking in his eyes._

_Red, shining, so beautiful, so pretty, he could easily get lost in them. He wouldn’t mind belonging to this vampire._

_“Yes. Master.”_

_Hyungwon was amused that how easily a human can be attracted to anything. Even if the attraction can kill them in a way. Just like Kihyun. So, to do him a favor, Hyungwon toned down his eyes back to the brown color they were and looked around the room._

_Kihyun blinked his eyes and looked back in his lap._

_“M..Master?” the frail boy murmured and Hyungwon looked at him again._

_“I…I am hungry.” He said and Hyungwon wanted to laugh because the boy’s face was completely red and so were his ears._

_“Can you stand up?” Hyungwon asked. The boy nodded and they both stood up. Hyungwon took him to the dining room and called the maid to bring the food._

_“Kizuna when will we get him out, I can’t stand to see Kihyun in pain!” Yoongi roared in Kizuna’s room and she laughed._

_“I know how you feel hyung but let us wait okay. It won’t work unless we get that bastard off guard and trust me when I say this, he is never off guard. You need to gain his trust.” Kizuna said as she watched Minhyuk’s room CCTV footage._

_“Kizuna I will ask one question, what’s your relationship with that Minhyuk guy?” Yoongi asked looking through his cell, Kizuna was still paying attention to Minhyuk looked at Yoongi and smirked._

_“He is my soul-mate!” she said with a smile, and Yoongi gave him ‘WTF’ look._

_“Isn’t he a vampire and second eldest son of the Chae or whatever the hell?”_

_“Yoongi hyung, it’s a very very very long story.”_

_“I have time, so do you. I want to know who I am working with.”_

_“Fine I will tell. I first met Minhyuk when I was 18, just graduated high school.”_

_It was when Kizuna was roaming the streets, looking for a job. She was always alone, not that type of alone, alone meaning, no parents, no siblings. Her parents were taken by vampires. Siblings she never had. Being Kizuna you had to do something to get by, so she did a little for some gang. Just here and there. Small odd jobs. Hacking was one of her main jobs. She was always good at that. Computer skills were her thing._

_But she wanted to be someone good in her life. Wanted to do music, or something with Psychology, but life wasn’t planned her way._

_It was already night time when she met up with the gang leader. Another job he said._

_“What is it now?” Kizuna muttered, settling her glasses on her nose._

_“Same job, just I want you to hack into the prison cameras.” As soon as the words escaped his mouth, kizuna shot him a look. A look that said, ‘you are fucking insane!’_

_“No, I am not Kizuna. Hack into the fucking system before I blow your brains out.” And that was the point where Kizuna knew she was screwed._

_Hacking into the prison meant she would be killed tonight. The last person in their gang who did that job was shot right in the forehead afterwards._

_So Kizuna only did the thing which seemed a little bit logical to her, she ran._

_And the boys didn’t like the idea. It was a showdown on the streets. Kizuna ran with all her might. No one wants to die right?_

_Running for her life, the moment she turned the corner, somehow ending up in the royal area of Seoul, with a gang hot on her heels, she bumped into someone. Closing her eyes and waiting for the bullet to penetrate her body she felt a gush of wind instead._

_After five minutes, when she got tired waiting for her death, she finally opened her eyes, just to see straight into the shining bronze orbs of a particular vampire. The arm around her waist securely. The other holding her shoulder. Kizuna was stunned and then realized that “Fuck it’s a vamp.” And she pushed the vampire away._

_The bloodsucker fell on his ass and looked at Kizuna with popping eyes and laughed._

_“Oh My God!!! I saved your life and you pushed me away. How is that even fair?” the vamp whined and Kizuna gave him a confused look._

_“how is it fair that you are a fucking vamp dude… I thought finally I am done with enough bullshit for one life. At this point I might need hundred live.” Kizuna said as she sat down on the floor of some roof they were on suddenly. Curse the vampire for that trick._

_“Anyways, I am Chae Minhyuk, who are you?” again for the 3 rd time that night Kizuna was surprised. _

_“Are you being buddy buddy with me before you suck all my blood away?”_

_“No, I was just being nice, mom told me to be that way and to not be a stick stuck in the ass like Hyungwon.” The vampire or Minhyuk smiled, his eyes now a light brown color._

_“If that’s the case, and even I am going to die either way so… my name is Kizuna. I do not know my first name, when the ummm yeah, when my parents were killed, I was too young and a man who took me in named me Kizuna so that’s all I remember.” She said and the vampire nodded._

_“Kizuna I like you, come home with me. No one will get you there.”_


	8. Grandma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo!!! guys how are yous people? mes people are alright.  
> anyways, i was thinking that maybe i am giving a bit too much high light to Minhyuk and Kizuna's character! do you think the same or its just me?! how's the story so far? leave a comment or kudos. hopefully you will enjoy this chapter... some spicy kiwon moment for you ;)
> 
> from your lovely author,  
>  DEVIL-K

**_Chapter# 08_ **

**_ Grand Mother  _ **

_Kihyun woke up in the morning, his neck aching. He touched his neck and felt two spots. With a sigh and remembering last night’s events he turned around to just freeze, eyes wide._

_Right in front of him was none other then the master himself._

_“stop moving, stop staring. I am free today and I need to sleep.” The vampire muttered, throwing one arms over Kihyun’s small body, pulling the other close to himself._

_“Sleep!” the command came and Kihyun abruptly closed his eyes. Kihyun was still just as curious as he was before so after closing his eyes, he muttered, “Didn’t know vampires needed the sleep?”_

_At the statement, Hyungwon opened his eyes and looked at the slave who had his pretty eyes closed. The black choker still wrapped around his neck but the area where Hyungwon bit last night was visible._

_Something attracted Hyungwon to Kihyun’s blood. It was sweet, but bitter as well._

_“Vampires need energy to work as well. And all I do is work so yes we need sleep as well.” He muttered and the feeling of Kihyun tensing in his arms was very much appreciated._

_“So, shut up.” The moment he stopped, the door busted open._

_“Wake up!!! Its an emergency!” Minhyuk yelled. And Hyungwon sighed._

_“What the hell hyung?” and Kihyun was scared, because the door was laying on the floor._

_“The old wench is coming to the office today, we got to go. K informed me just now.” Hyungwon shot up at the given news and disappeared to the bathroom, before Kihyun could even process the situation._

_“It is our grandma don’t worry, you go and have breakfast, Jooheon is in the dinning room and maybe he will like to talk to someone other than Shownu too.” Minhyuk smiled at the brown haired and then frowned._

_“Hyungwonnie I am telling Jooheon to dye Kihyun’s hair pink.” And dragged Kihyun out the room with him._

_The introductions were done once again and Minhyuk smiled at Jooheon,_

_“Make him pink.” And the boy nodded. Kizuna entered the room and sighed._

_“Min, your grandma is in the office and asking for you and that fucker. Please leave fast.” She said waving her hand._

_“Can’t you do your magi….” Kizuna glared at him and he shut up._

_“I will get Hyungwon and leave.” Minhyuk said and left._

_I saw the Kizuna treated Minhyuk more softly and had this swirl of emotions in her eyes whenever she saw the latter._

_But Hyungwon, oh she completely hated him. And I don’t think he is that bad._

_“Jooheon, Shownu, I will go with Kihyun, you guys can help the others in preparing a banquet for tonight. The old bitch will come here, and you know she is fussy about shit.” She spat with much venom then I expected a girl like her to have._

_“Noona, will that lady umm you know.” Jooheon said, the kid was cute but always scared._

_“No and I will make sure.” She said and motioned me to come to her._

_“You wanna dye pink or another color?” she asked and I smiled. She seemed to be the only sane one in this mansion._

_“Any color. I don’t mind.”_

_“Pink it is then. Oh, and tonight, you are getting out. I have someone you would like to meet.” I was shocked when she said that, then she opened the door and I saw mint._

_“Yo…yoongi hyung?” he was smiling at me. I couldn’t even process what was going on before I crashed into him and hugged him tightly._

_“I missed you Ki.”_

_“I…I I missed you too.” I felt tears rolling down my eyes._

_“Glad to see you both are happy. You know the plan Suga hyung. Get him out of here. We don’t have much time before that fucker will arrive. Jungkook and Jimin waiting for you outside, but the fountain.”_

_“Glad to see you respect me so much.” The world stopped and I saw Suga’s eyes widen in fear. I turned around in his arms and saw my master looking at me, smirking._

_ With Minhyuk and Hyungwon: Hyungwon’s P.O.V: _

__

_I knew something was up the moment Minhyuk told me about grandma. That bitch is in Japan now, with hyung._

_I knew it was time for me to react. Kizuna won’t get away with this. I went to the bathroom and heard Minhyuk telling me that he is taking Kihyun away._

_Right at that moment I came out and looked around._

_Vampire’s are much stronger than humans, not because of our basic immortality but also our speed, immune, strength and we all have some specific powers. Which help us a lot in our daily lives. I could teleport anywhere, anytime, with that I could also sense heat signature. Me and Minhyuk and another cold blooded being in the premises was normal. But warm blooded should only be seven eight in total._

_I closed my eyes and everything around me went gray instead of black. Two more warm blooded people, except that new Yoongi guy. Outside, by the fountain. I smirked and vanished._

_“How do you do?” they both looked at me, wide eyes._

_I remember Kizuna saying to them last night, “Under no circumstances are you to hurt anyone. Even if it’s a bloodsucker.”_

_After all, they will follow her orders. The V.E.U. I knew if I just wait, I will get her soon. Her stupidity is done._

_I immediately took them both out with a swing. Like a piece of cake._

_I vanished again and saw Kizuna muttering about me to the Yoongi guy and in his arms. My property._

_Hyungwon could feel the anger taking over. He was about to attack when Kizuna came in front of him._

_“He will just become another me, Hyungwon. You need to let him go!” she yelled but it had little to no effect on Hyungwon as he grabbed her collar and slammed her on the wall. She grunted but stood up._

_“RUN!” she yelled and Yoongi took Kihyun’s hand and dashed down the corridor._

_“Hyung I am scared.” Kihyun said while running._

_“I won’t let him have you again.”_

_“Stop it HYUNGWON.” Kizuna screamed at the vampire and they both went crashing down on the floor as she jumped on him._

_“You BITCH!” he pushed her and placed one hand on her neck. His razor-sharp nails dug in her skin. Blood seeping down her neck, soaking her white shirt red._

_“You can’t kill me. He will die too.” She muttered._

_“HYUNGWON!” the scream came from behind him. Minhyuk, bleeding from his neck as well. He came running and raised his hand. Hyungwon was about to push away when his body stopped._

_Minhyuk had telekinesis, could control object with his mind._

_“Stop it!” he said and pushed us away from each other. He looked at her then me._

_“Just stop.” The blood was now coloring his gray collar dark maroon. Whatever happens to her physically will happen to him as well. That’s the punishment you receive after turning a human to vampire._

_He helped her up, she held his shoulder tightly, knuckles turning white, her eyes turning purple, shinning at me._

_“Kihyun is still in the house. He can’t run. You have already killed the other two. They won’t go much further.” And I took off. I could sense Kihyun and Yoongi._

_And I appeared right in front of them as Kihyun looked at me. He let go of the mint boy’s hand and smiled. It seemed rather empty._

_“Sorry hyung, but I can’t come with you. I belong here now, to him.” He walked towards me. I was surprised by this._

_“Please let him go Master, please.” He said and fell to his knees._

_“I don’t have anyone else except him and Changkyun, I can’t let Changkyun fetch for himself in the world so cold. Please let him go. I will do anything in return.” He begged. Tears streaming down his face. I suddenly had this weird feeling in me. To protect him. To save him._

_But from who?_

_I composed myself and glared at the boy in my feet, I bent down to his level and held his chin up. His brown eyes filled with tears, his nose red and lips quivering. I couldn’t help myself, so I connected our lips and I knew he closed his eyes. More tears falling, but I only saw the dejected emotion in minty’s eyes. he was desperate, desperate enough to come to the lion’s den and try getting his piece of meat back._

_So I will give it to him. I broke the kiss and picked Kihyun up by his arm._

_Hyungwon took out his canines, sharp as shark teeth. His eyes turning completely red and a dark aura surrounding him. Kihyun looked at Yoongi with a longing look in his eyes and Yoongi felt fucked up. What would he tell Changkyun? What will he tell himself now?_

_“If I saw you here again. I will make sure you leave in piece.” Hyungwon growled and without further ado, commanded for the hidden Jooheon behind the door._

_“Ye..yes Ma…master!” Jooheon stuttered._

_“Please show this man out. Make sure he stays out. Tell the maids to clean all the mess in this place.” He said and walked away with Kihyun._

_‘I love you.’ Kihyun mouthed to Yoongi, who’s eyes widen at the straightforward confession. Such words in a place where it held no meaning._

_“Please don’t take him away from me.” He whispered but knew it was what Kihyun wanted. Kihyun wanted him and Changkyun to be safe._

_Because Kihyun would rather die then live in a world without them._

_Minhyuk picked Kizuna up and took her to his bedroom. He cleaned the blood and tied bandage loosely around it._

_If a human turned vampire, loses a lot of blood. They can die. But no one knew of this, except for the vampires._

_“You gave me a fright.” Minhyuk said as he took off his coat and shirt and put on a black button up._

_“I didn’t ask for your interference Master.” She said looking at the floor. She was thinking about Jimin and Jungkook. How can Hyungwon just kill without fearing that all his shitty action will come back to bite on his ass one day!_

_“I am sorry.” Minhyuk mumbled. He sat down at the edge of the bed and took Kizuna’s hand, she froze and looked at their hands._

_“Master forgive me, but I have to take care of two bodies and make sure that house is in perfect condition before your grandma arrives tonight for dinner.” Kizuna said and took her hand back as she stood up, ready to leave._

_“I wasn’t lying when I said she will come by tonight. She is landing in Seoul around 7:00 pm and her butler informed me that she will be having dinner with you and your brother.” Minhyuk stopped her from leaving the room by holding tightly on her hand. He turned her around by the shoulder and slammed his lips onto hers. Kizuna stood there, without responding. She felt tears gathering in her eyes. She wants this, but she absolutely can’t have this. It’s wrong but it feel right. About to respond to her heart’s desire when the image of the torture, of hers and Minhyuk’s suffering came to her mind. The old lady came in front of her eyes._

**_“The moment you started thinking that you are anything more than just a slave to Minhyukkie, I will kill you by my own hands. And you know what happens if you died.”_ **

****

_She pushed Minhyuk away and ran out the room. Hurriedly she went to her room, stripped into the bathroom and turned on extremely hot water, to wake herself from her dreams into the reality which was a nightmare._

_The bodies were disposed of. None of them had a family so it didn’t matter as much. Kizuna was grieved but had much work to do. Kihyun was warned not to leave his room by Kizuna. Hyungwon was on the verge of killing her when she told him that his grandma will be arriving to have dinner with her grandsons, she stated this with an eye roll._

_Kihyun was looking outside the window in the room, he showered cleaning himself, changed into black and white sweater and black ripped jeans, the choker decorating his pale neck. His brown hair, messy atop._

__

_He couldn’t take Yoongi out of his mind, couldn’t take Changkyun out of his mind. But he also couldn’t take Hyungwon and his plump lips, his big eyes. His large hand holding his. His gaze which kept Kihyun from leaving._

_Kihyun groaned and fell back on the bed, his eyes glued to the ceiling._

_“Why am I being like this? Why do I care suddenly? I am held captive here then why am I comfortable here when I know I can die any second.” Kihyun slapped his forehead then rubbed it because he slapped a bit too hard. He heard a throat clearing and saw Hyungwon standing there. Looking like a fucking model._

__

_‘Kihyun! He is a model you asshole. Also stop staring.’_

_“If you are done contemplating about life, as a slave you have some work to do. I am feeling quite thirsty after the commotion you caused and already feeling tired. Also staring is rude. Even in humans.” Kihyun at that looked away from him and nodded. Hyungwon wanted blood. Kihyun’s blood. Afterall Kihyun was just a slave for the other._

_Kihyun got up and came to stand in front of Hyungwon. His head hanging low. Still embarrassed by the fact that he was staring. His cheeks dusted red._

_“You know...” Hyungwon began, his hand travelling from Kihyun’s hand to his neck, slowly tracing his jawline with his own long fingers. “You look pretty when you wear black. Make you more irresistible. Your blood…” his hand reached the other’s head and he pulled back his hair, neck wide open. He bent down and sniffed._

_“It has this strange sweetness.” He licked a strip on Kihyun’s neck, Kihyun gulped. His body shivering a bit._

_“I love it. It drives me kinda insane.” Hyungwon breathed against Kihyun’s earlobe. His canines out. He dragged them down the jaw to the neck._

_“You are so small, it is so easy. I was against the idea you know.”_

_He left small pecks on the smaller boy’s neck. His eyes shining red. Taking step at a time and gently laying Kihyun down on the bed on his back. Coming on top of him. Red eyes staring into Kihyun’s innocent brown orbs. Which seemed blown by the situation._

_“Against in getting a slave. But looking at you. Such a nice bitch I got. I am glad I agreed. It seems so much satisfying. Seeing you under me.” He smirked at the last line to which Kihyun trembled. That smirk didn’t mean anything even remotely good for Kihyun._

_“This choker looks so good on you, I have never seen someone who can decorate choker on their neck as you do. It will look better with my marks though.” He mumbled against Kihyun’s neck and with a kiss on his soft spot, Hyungwon broke the skin with his sharp teeth. Digging inside Kihyun’s neck, who couldn’t help but moan at this. It was painful but so so right._

_Blood rushed to Hyungwon’s mouth. He took his time, his one hand holding Kihyun’s hand above his head, finger’s tangled, while the other one went from the boy’s neck to his waist, contemplating whether to go inside the sweater or not. Deciding the latter option was much more tempting, he slid his hand inside Kihyun’s sweater._

_Kihyun moaned louder, mouth hanging open as he looked at the ceiling. Hyungwon’s hand roamed his bare chest._

_After about a few minutes Hyungwon backed up. Kihyun was a mess but not that much. Hyungwon would like to see more, but not yet._

_“I want you to stay in here. Do not come out unless me or that Min’s bitch come and get you.” Hyungwon said as he cleaned Kihyun’s wound on the neck by licking it._

_“Stay here. And don’t try that trick on me again. It is for your own good.” He stood up and looked at Kihyun one last time. He didn’t have the heart to leave him there, but Hyungwon knew better. He turned on his heels and left the room._

_Kihyun looked at the door and sighed. 'Why is everyone telling him not to come outside? Are they hiding him from someone?’_

_Kihyun feeling tired and sleepy, dropped the thoughts, covered himself with the blanket and became lost in the dreams._

_The moment Hyungwon entered the room, dining hall he saw Kizuna and Minhyuk addressing the entire staff._

_“If Madam Chae found out about Kihyun, I will make sure to rip your heads off your bodies. Understood?” Kizuna said, her voice held that power in it, so everyone shouted yes. Her eyes shining purple. She was wearing a red choker, with grey button down and black ripped jeans. On top a black cardigan._

_Minhyuk on the other hand was staring at her, hearts literally shooting out his eyes. he was dressed in black._

_We truly were brothers, with our black clothing. After about twenty minutes, the guest arrived who no one was waiting for. Kizuna greeted at the door with me and Minhyuk. With the old hag, was her butler, Rave. He is an asshole vampire. And her personal assistance, Ms. Velvet. A human but a bitch, nonetheless._

_We moved towards the dining hall in mostly silence. Except for a few questions here and there._

_My mind was stuck on one thing and one thing alone._

_She must not find out about Kihyun. Because Kizuna was right. It will be the repetition of the events, which I would rather not face again._

_The chef bought five-star cuisine for us and placed them on the table. I would rather go to bed then handle this shit._

_“How’s the business running dear?” her voice was like sweet poison. No scratch that, it’s just poison._

_“It is going well, we managed to clear both the board meetings within a month and much less our business is in profit from each branch.” I replied without looking at her. Cutting my steak and putting it in my mouth. I had no interest in her bullshitting._

_“I see, still as uninterested. Oh, dear lord! I do know how to gain your attention my dear.” She said and I looked at her._

_“A little birdie told me you got yourself a nice birthday present. And he is a real cutie.” She said with a hint of mischievousness in her voice. I felt my world twisting._

**_Flashback_ **

_“AHHHH!” Kizuna screamed as a burning rod was pressed on her bare back. Her forehead already bleeding. Her lip cut._

_Arms and legs decorated with multiple wounds and bruises and burns._

_“Plea…please stop…please.” Minhyuk mumbled. he was held back, in a silver barred cage. I stood there, unable to do anything. Because I was scared. Yes. I was scared._


	9. Hi Hyung!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry to say guys but my exams are starting in a month and i wont be free till the end of june! >_< so the updates will be a lot slower from now on. i barely have time to type the story cuz of studies as it is my last year of high school. wish me luck guys and enjoy the chapter.   
>  i will try uploading another chapter by tonight, emphasis on try!   
>  your author:   
>  Devil_Kizuna

_Chapter# 09_

_Hi Hyung!_

_“a little birdie told me that you got yourself a nice birthday present. And he is a real cutie too.” She said with a smirk and Hyungwon felt like he was just drenched in ice cold water._

_“It’s a shame that you didn’t introduce him to me. I mean I thought you respect your granny more then this one here.” She said while giving Minhyuk the stink eye. Minhyuk was just as shocked as I am. I looked at Kizuna and she looked ready to fight. To save Kihyun. I felt the need to stable the situation, so I cleared my throat._

_“He is just a blood slave, with all the work I have, I don’t have enough time to go out and have a nice drink.” I stated as a matter of fact-ly._

_“Naturally, dear, but still at least show-case him a little.” She said eyeing me and I nodded. I cannot show her I am hesitating._

_But why am I? I looked at Kizuna and she nodded. She left the room._

_Kizuna knocked on the door and then entered to see Kihyun peacefully sleeping.  
“This is exactly the type of situation I would rather not be in. or put him in for that matter.” With a sigh she gently shook the poor boy. _

_“Kihyun sshi, wake up.” He did and sat up straight to look at her with a confused look on his face._

_“Oh, Kizuna! What’s wrong?”_

_“Kihyun sshi, you have to come with me. Can you please freshen up?” Kihyun nodded and went to the bathroom. He washed his face and came back out. Still in sweater and the ripped jeans._

_“Your clothes are alright. Kihyun sshi, you are going to meet Madam Chae, she is Min’s and fucker’s grandma, please behave nicely. Because she doesn’t.” with that she walked out the room with Kihyun following her._

_‘Great! Another vampire I should be scared off. I mean I am already scared of most of them. Except Minhyuk I guess. I mean he seems pretty much harmless.’ Kihyun thought._

_The time they came back, grandma was already drinking wine with a chocolate souffle. Hyungwon was just sitting at the table, while Minhyuk was digging into his souffle like an animal. He loved chocolate._

_The moment Hyungwon saw Kihyun, he stood up and walked towards him. with a hand on the others waist he walked them both to the table._

_“Grandma this is Kihyun, my blood slave.” And the moment Kihyun saw the old granny, pictures went by his brain so fast he couldn’t grasp none of it. It was fast. Kihyun knew her._

_“Oh my! Look how much you have grown.” The lady said and stood up. She came and hugged Kihyun tightly._

_“Kihyun? Am I right? How are you? I would have never expected for you to be here. I mean your parents and then you. Who could have known?” she said and sat down. Drinking wine as it was all fun and joke. Everyone in the room was stunned. Because! Who the fuck is Yoo Kihyun?_

_“Oh, by the look on your faces, I see you do not know who he is or how I know him? well let me explain Hyungwon dear. Remember I said that a vampire, some low-life managed to kill a woman in our company and then I had to get rid of her husband as well. When I and Mr. Rave here went to finish the job to the kid’s place, he stood up. Can you believe a human standing up to us? And at that a kid! It was a sight to see.” Kihyun fell to his knees. His father, he was brutally killed, in front of him. by this very woman. The old hag bent down in front of Kihyun, with a single finger she made him look into her eyes._

_“It was truly a sight to see. A human to with-hold so much anger, so much ego, so much fire.”_

_“Madam, it is time for us to leave.” Ms. Velvet said and the old stood up._

_“Certainly! Quite a catch you got there wonnie. Your older brother would be proud too I suppose.” Oh, the oldest brother, she meant. The one who is yet to arrive, from Japan, where he has been for past 5-6 years._

_They guests left. And Kihyun was in tears, that day. It was still as lucid as if it was just yesterday. It happened 6 years ago. When Kihyun had just finished his high school._

_*FLASHBACK*_

_It was another day where Kihyun went to his part-time job. He finished high-school two months ago but still was deciding whether collage is an option or not. He didn’t want to burden his parents with the tuition fees, so he asked Yoongi hyung, who was just here for the coffee to be honest._

_“I have no idea Kihyun, but if you wanna do it. I mean you go ahead kiddo. And I barely think your parents will think of it as a burden.” Suga murmured, still his hair was mint, because ever since Kihyun had said that, “Hey hyung you look super good in mint.” It was hard for Yoongi to change._

_“Hyung you are no help you know that, just sitting, there sipping coffee like no tomorrow.” Kihyun rolled his eyes._

_“fine, umm you can do a course in photography, you are good at that. Then from there on you can think of something. How about it?” it was as soon as these words left from Suga’s mouth, he was crashed by a hug and a hamster clinging to him._

_“That is such a nice idea!!!! It is perfect, I will tell my eomma appa today!” Suga was happy, he could be of help._

_It was the time when Changkyun was still in school, Kihyun got home because he knew his father and mother would be at home for lunch. He skipped his way from the café where he was working to his place. When he was just outside the house, he felt something strange, it was honestly strange. Weird, as if there is something really bad about to happen. But shaking the thoughts away, he entered the house._

_“Appa?”_

_“Kihyun ah Kihyun ah come here.” His father came running and dragged the poor confused boy upstairs._

_“Why are you here? Why did you come back early today Kihyun? They are coming for me. You need to leave Kihyun, jump from this window, go to Min and take Changkyunnie too. I am sorry I can’t protect you but now you have to go.” His father said within seconds trying to push the kid from the window._

_“Appa! What’s going on? Why? Why do you look so scared? Where is eomma?”_

_“Kihyun ah, the vampires. They got her. They killed her in front of me. I saw it all. She was working, just doing her work. They killed her. Kihyun they killed her. You need to leave. They are coming for me. They will kill you too. Leave, please Kihyun lea…” *BAAM*_

_The door of the room was slammed open, and Kihyun was half dead because of the surprise._

_“Did you really think you can run? A mere human. Isn’t it funny Mr. Rave?” there was an old lady, in deep maroon dress with high black heels, she had white hair in a bun and she was quite tall._

_With her was a man, quite young and handsome, in black suit._

_“Now look what we have here?” she said as she walked towards Kihyun. Kihyun’s dad came in front of him._

_“Madam please, you need me, but leave my son out of this. Please let him go, pleas…..” his father couldn’t even complete the sentence, his neck was slit before he could._

_“I do not like trash talking back to me.” The woman spoke, her eyes shinning golden. Kihyun’s face now was decorated in his father’s blood. He could barely move, too shaken up. Too scared to move._

_“Now looky here, aren’t you the cutest thing?” Kihyun was lost but as the woman came to face him, she looked him in the eye and she could see the fire, of passion or fire of wrath burning in them. For a second she lost her senses. Then smirked._

_“Oh! I see. How good how good. Perhaps we should let this one here live Mr. Rave. Perhaps we should.” She said and stood up and went to the butler, she whispered something and the man came to Kihyun and looked him directly in the eye and after mere seconds Kihyun fell into a deep slumber._

_“May you be blessed boy, because I will be back for you. And that little fire in your blood. Interesting, truly interesting.”_

_Yoongi found Kihyun that day, he called the police as soon as he entered the house, police did nothing to help because of vampires. Yoongi was the one who supported Kihyun and Changkyun for the time Kihyun lost his way._

_*Flashback ends*_

_Yoongi was sitting in the office, waiting for the time to be ticked by. It has been a week since he came back, since he left Kihyun there. He somehow managed to get Changkyun on the track back, but who will help him?_

_“Yoongi, no one is going to do the fucking work for you? I understand you lost your boyfriend, but you need to get back to life.” The manager screamed and Yoongi nodded. He began typing the articles about trendy music and latest hits etc._

_Was it Yoongi’s fault that he couldn’t function properly without Kihyun? Was it really his fault?_

_Yoongi, after the work went back to his place. Changkyun told him he can manage coming back home without Yoongi picking him up._

_He stood outside ready to open the door, keys dangling in the lock, when he heard a high-pitched laugh from inside. That was Changkyun but who is he laughing with? Maybe he has some friends over? Yoongi thought and entered._

_He saw pink hair. And his eyes filled with water as the figure turned around._

_“Hi Hyung! How are you?”_


	10. Captured Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another long ass chapter, shit is about to go down from now on, okay guys this story is about to come to an end maybe two or three more chapters and thats it. i know it probably doesnt look like but yeah it is gonna end soon. also gonna edit the tags as well...   
>  hope you enjoy this chapter....   
>  from you amazing author:   
>  Devil-kizuna

_Chapter# 10_

_The guests had just left. Kihyun felt devastated. To live that day again one more time. He didn’t know how it happened. Certainly not from seeing that old hag._

_“She has the powers to make you live your worst moments again. Basically, relive your nightmares.” Kizuna spoke, her hand on Kihyun’s back. How did it get there, he has no idea?_

_“Oh!”_

_“Kihyun ah, can you stand up?” she asked with so much softness as if Kihyun would fall apart right that instant._

_“I think so.” He said as he was trying to stand up but almost fell again if it wasn’t for Hyungwon._

_“Let’s go.” Hyungwon said as he picked him up bridal style. Kihyun felt his ears warming up. Hyungwon was so manly but Kihyun felt sick, suddenly the image struck again and he jumped from Hyungwon’s lap and ran to the corner, he hurled out nothing but water and saliva but it was enough to bring him to tears as he gagged on nothing. The blood on his face that day. It made him puke._

_He felt a hand on his back and from the corner of his eye he saw Hyungwon crouching down in front of him._

_After about five minutes he was in a better condition. Kizuna handed him a glass of water and a napkin. Kihyun gladly took both._

_“This is exactly why I wanted him to leave. This is exactly why I didn’t want another slave in this house.” Kizuna muttered and then looked directly in Hyungwon’s eyes._

_“This is why you shouldn’t be an ass, that bitch will make sure he suffers. Specially after having a past action.” She spoke with authoritative voice._

_“K, I know it hurts to see it go down hill again, but wonnie isn’t an idiot. He will figure this out. How about we let Kihyun rest for now? And we will oversee this matter tomorrow.” Minhyuk said with finality. Hyungwon nodded and picked Kihyun again and left the scene._

_“Fuck you all.” Kizuna muttered and went to Jooheon._

_“I know you did it. And if Hyungwon found out. You are dead buddy.” She said to him and the poor boy jumped. But she said it too early, Hyungwon wasn’t out of hearing zone yet._

_“Min, that one shouldn’t be here in the morning.” He said and left, eyeing Jooheon with deep red orbs, staring into the other’s soul._

_He took Kihyun to the room, made him sit on the bed._

_“Wait here.” Hyungwon spoke and went to the wardrobe. Taking out a black long-sleeved shirt. It was Hyungwon’s own shirt._

_He went to Kihyun and slid his hands inside the other’s sweater._

_Kihyun’s body was extremely warm for Hyungwon’s ice cold hand._

_He took Kihyun’s sweater off and then slid the other one back on._

_“Lay down.” He said and Kihyun laid down silently. He was entranced by Hyungwon’s calm demeanor._

_In his moment of vulnerability, when Hyungwon was about to leave he unconsciously grabbed the other’s sleeve._

_“Please stay.” Kihyun’s voice was very soft. Unimaginably vulnerable. Hyungwon didn’t had it in him to leave his small slave alone that night so, he laid down beside him and pulled the smaller closer to himself. It was so relaxing that Kihyun immediately started dozing off. Last thing he remembered before he went to the dreamland was a soft voice, the air in his hair._

_“I am sorry.”_

_Kizuna was found on the rooftop by Minhyuk. Sitting on the edge with a burning cigarette between her fingers._

_“It is not good for you.” He spoke and the lady didn’t even bother turning around._

_“a lot of things aren’t, yet here we are.” She retorted. He knew she won’t listen like this, so he simply pried the burning death from her fingers and threw it away. She scoffed and lighted another one. but before she could place it between her lips, Minhyuk stopped her arm._

_“I am serious K.”_

_“Master, I am serious as well.”_

_“Why whenever you fight with wonnie you start calling me master again?” Minhyuk spoke, still holding the other’s wrist tightly._

_“To remind you of our status.” She replied without thinking twice._

_The pain returned in Minhyuk’s eyes. Kizuna took his hand off her wrist and placed the cigarette between her lips._

**_“Chae Minhyuk, if I saw you with that girl again. I am promising on my royal blood that I will kill her right before your eyes. to think a royal blood with some slave. Utterly disgusting.”_ ** _his grandma has said that day when he was finally able to pursue her enough to let them go. To let them live._

_He never thought that if she dies, he will too. He only thought that if somehow, she died, he won’t be able to live. So, he needs to protect her. That means holding back. That meant not showing he loved._

_But now he doubts that he can hold back. Not when she is wasting away in front of him. Not that smoking can kill vampires. But the fact that she is smoking away her love. All her emotions. She would rather have resting bitch face then even smile. It was so long ago when she last smiled, genuinely._

_“Kizuna. I am tired.” He said. Sitting down beside her._

_“Rest then, master.”_

_“Not like that.”_

_“Then how?”_

_“Can I touch you?”_

_“I am confident that your grandmother will disapprove of that. So please don’t bother. But if you want to pleasure yourself then as your slave, I am always present here.” She spoke monotonously._

_“Kizuna stop it.” Minhyuk looked down. He felt tears brimming his eyes. he wanted his love back. He wanted his Kizuna back._

**_“MINHYUK YOU ARE A FUCKING COWARD. UNLOCK THIS DOOR. YOU OWE ME AN EXPLAINATION.”_ ** _She had screamed the day they had returned to the mansion. When Minhyuk had to lock her in a room._

**_“Min, please. Don’t do this. We can fight for this. Don’t listen to that old hag. Min. pl…please don’t do this… I need you.”_ ** _She had cried. And that was the last time she did that. The next time when the door was opened by Hyungwon, after a whole month. It was not Kizuna in there. It was a vampire who was their family secretary. Who was nothing like the Kizuna, Minhyuk had first met._

_He looked at Kizuna who was still busy smoking. He laughed. Ironically but he did._

_“I wish we hadn’t met. You would have been happier without a coward in your life.” He said, chuckling still. With tears streaming down his face._

_“I would have been dead. So, don’t wish for that thing. Because I would rather not live in a world without you.” She said as she threw away her cigarette and stood up._

_“Come on. It’s getting late. You have several meetings tomorrow.”_

_Minhyuk smiled and followed her downstairs._

_Why to Hyungwon, it suddenly felt like Kihyun brightened his entire world. It’s been three days since Kihyun hasn’t woken up. A natural side-effect of that wench’s powers. Hyungwon on first day, just laid beside him, watched him sleeping without a care. Second day, he asked their house butler, Shownu, to bring his table and work stuff in this room. Third day, sitting by the table and watching Kihyun sleeping like an angel, and thinking, why suddenly the thought of existing in a world without Kihyun didn’t sound as appeasing as it was before._

_The next time Kihyun woke up, the bed was empty beside him._

_“Took you three days to wake up.” The vampire was sitting there. A table somehow has appeared in the room for the time Kihyun was sleeping. And the table was filled with files and papers._

_“I was asleep for three days?” Kihyun asked, rather confused._

_“Yes, you were. It was unbearable for me. What kind of slave are you anyways?” Hyungwon scoffed and went back to his papers._

_“I am sorry.” He muttered from the bed and got up. A little wobbly, he made his way to the bathroom. And turned on the shower. He, like on automatic mood, showered and wore the bathrobe. He came out and looked at Hyungwon._

_“I am hungry.” He said, way too monotone for Hyungwon’s liking who sighed and stood up._

_“I feel like I am the slave suddenly.” The poor vampire retorted and came and stood in front of Kihyun._

_“What has happened to that mouth of yours hmm?” Hyungwon asked as he slid a hand through the others jaw._

_“I miss Changkyun.” He said suddenly, as tears trailed down his cheeks. Hyungwon at this moment knew that he was fucked, because he pulled Kihyun into his arms. Securing the boy, from the world outside that was so cruel._

_‘But you are crueler. You knew this would somehow happen. Yet you kept him here.’ Hyungwon’s mind barked at him. Hyungwon, after so long, felt his heart clenching tightly. He was so whipped for this boy. It’s wrong, they will end up like Kizuna and Minhyuk, but it felt so right._

_After a few minutes Kihyun finally let out all his pent-up feelings. He backed away from the hug and looked at Hyungwon, who had his one hand on Kihyun’s head now and the other around his waist._

_“Don’t stare. It’s rude.” He muttered. In all honesty, he just didn’t want Kihyun to look at him. he felt warm and if that was the truth then his face would be red as well. Kihyun placed his hand on the others face, which quite literally froze all nerves in Hyungwon’s body._

_And then, Kihyun giggled. His eyes turning crescents and a small blush coming to his face as well._

_“thank you.” Kihyun muttered. Hyungwon who just couldn’t help himself bent down and stole a kiss. And before the things could heat up, Kihyun’s stomach growled rather loudly. Indicating them both that the human is rather hungry. Kihyun turned a tomato and Hyungwon couldn’t help himself this time. So, he laughed. Kihyun was shocked, because he has never even seen the other smile. Only smirk, or scowl. So, to see the vampire, full on laughing while holding his stomach was truly a sight to see._

_“Let’s go and get you food.” The vampire said after he had calmed down._

_‘you still have time, time to make this right.’ Hyungwon’s brain told him. and he smiled as he led Kihyun to the dinning hall. Because indeed he had time to make things right._

_After two days, he announced in the dinning hall during dinner, when everyone like Shownu, Minhyuk, Kizuna, Kihyun and Hyungwon himself was present. Minhyuk had dyed the poor boy’s hair pink after all the argument between Hyungwon and Minhyuk._

_“I am taking Kihyun back home tomorrow.” He said as he drank his wine. Minhyuk, as a man of exaggeration, spat out his wine, Kizuna made a disgusted face and Kihyun looked worried. Shownu just passed the poor coughing vampire some tissues._

_“WHAT?!” he screamed and Kizuna slapped him on the head. Things looked a bit better between those two, but then again, everyone knew it won’t be long till Kizuna’s shell started breaking._

_“I am taking him back to his place, I realized that I do not necessarily require a blood slave.”_

_“Master?” Kihyun continued, “Are you sure about this?”_

_“Completely. Now if we are done, let us go to bed.” He said and dragged Kihyun away who looked confused. Kizuna was laughing along with a smiling Shownu and Minhyuk was whining that he did not understand what just happened._

_“Tomorrow, you are free.” Hyungwon said as he locked the door. He came towards Kihyun and looked at him._

_“I have several conditions though.”_

_“Umm what are those conditions?”_

_“first,” Hyungwon opened a drawer from his table and took out a cell phone._

_“Contact me, whenever you are in trouble. Using this cellphone.” He handed the phone to Kihyun who nodded. See Hyungwon isn’t that bad._

_“Second, try not getting in trouble. And lastly...” Hyungwon took a deep breath and held Kihyun’s hand in his own._

_“Be mine, for just tonight.” He spoke with his eyes changing to red._

_Kihyun didn’t know what to say. It was so sudden. It felt like Hyungwon was standing there, holding his chest right open for Kihyun to either take his heart, or walk over it. And Kihyun knew exactly what he wanted._

_***sexy times from here so read at your own risk, you have been warned*** _

_“Y... yes master.” He said and after that, things escalated very quickly. Hyungwon pushed Kihyun to the wall and smashed his lips on the others. Kihyun was in a daze when Hyungwon pushed his tongue inside Kihyun’s mouth. Kihyun moaned and placed his arms around the taller’s neck. it was weird. He always imagined himself like this with Yoongi but with Hyungwon… it was weird, but he liked it. Hyungwon’s hands travelled to Kihyun’s waist and he held the other closer if it was even possible._

_Kihyun got uncomfortable with his back against the wall, so he broke the kiss and mumbled, “Bed, ma..master.” Hyungwon picked him up and gently placed him on the bed while kissing his jaw to his neck._

_“ahh!” Kihyun moaned as Hyungwon left a very pretty mark on his neck. and then sucked it slightly._

_“I will make you scream my name tonight.” Hyungwon whispered in his ear and Kihyun just moaned at that. With Hyungwon getting impatient, he immediately took off his own shirt and Kihyun was surprised to see that the vampire has a built body. Hyungwon smirked at Kihyun, “Like what you see.” He teased the poor boy who turned red._

_“It…its my fir..first time.”_

_“Wait, you mean, you mean you are virgin?” Hyungwon asked. Kihyun was resembling a tomato at this point. He never had sex with anyone. He didn’t just fuck around like that. Losing his parents then having to raise Changkyun all by himself was tough on the boy so he never had time._

_“I, I never had time to just you know even go for a one night thing.” He spoke as Hyungwon took off his pants, leaving him in boxers. He massaged his thighs, wanting to spend all the time with Kihyun, as this is the last time. From tomorrow it will all be back to the way it was._

_“It is okay, you are my slave.” Kihyun pouted at that because he didn’t just had feelings for Hyungwon like a slave should._

_“Kihyun, I will take it slowly. Tell me when you are not okay I will stop alright?” Hyungwon spoke softly while still massaging the other’s legs._

_“ok.” And with the signal given he kissed him full on, tongues playing tag and fighting for dominance which Hyungwon won without even trying. Kihyun got harder and harder under Hyungwon’s touch and Hyungwon too felt pleasure seething his body._

_“H…Hyungw…Hyungwon hurry….” Kihyun muttered to the vampire who was busy marking the other’s thighs._

_“I am gonna start prepping you is that alright?” Hyungwon was taking so much care of Kihyun. Kihyun nodded and Hyungwon immediately got rid of his boxers and took out the lube from the nightstand drawer. He poured it on his fingers and rubbed to warm them up. He decided to leave the sweater on for Kihyun because, man Kihyun looked adorable._

_“I am going to start now.” He said and the poor boy nodded, face red and hair a mess._

_Hyungwon pushed one finger inside Kihyun slowly, Kihyun moaned loudly._

_“It….it hurts!” hyungwon stopped and let Kihyun adjust. After a few seconds Kihyun nodded and hyungwon started again, adding another finger and scissoring. His other hand massaged Kihyun’s dick slowly._

_Kihyun kept moaned as his hands were tightly holding hyungwon’s hair._

_“pl…please… hyungwonnnnn!” he said and hyungwon wanted to play a little now. Seeing Kihyun that way he wanted to play with him._

_“since when did we get on first name basis?” he spoke smirking._

_“Ma….master ple…please.” Kihyun spoke, moaning deliciously as hyungwon’s finger hit his prostate._

_“Please what baby?” hyungwon spoke in kihyun’s ear._

_“Pl…please fuck me ma..master… fasttt” Kihyun said and looked in Hyungwon’s eyes. “such a dirty word, but I will fulfill your wish.” He said and took out his fingers because he knew Kihyun was close to his release. He wanted to fuck him up so bad. But Hyungwon knew, if he did, he won’t be able to let go. He won’t be able to let Kihyun leave then. So, he just rubbed the other’s member. Palming it as he started kissing Kihyun’s neck again._

_“Master, you aren’t… I am…. I am closeeee!” Kihyun squeaked as Hyungwon licked his neck._

_“Shhh.” The vampire whispered and bit his neck drawing out blood. Kihyun moaned and after a few seconds he came on Hyungwon’s hands, with a loud scream of Hyungwon’s name slipping through his mouth._

_Hyungwon got up, still in his jeans. He picked up the button up shirt and wore it without closing the buttons even. He got a towel from the bathroom and cleaned Kihyun up who looked tired._

**_*sexy time is finished*_ **

_“You, you didn’t do it.” Kihyun spoke as he saw hyungwon picking up Kihyun’s pants which were on the floor._

_“I know, next time we will do it.”_

_“But…”_

_“Kihyun don’t be needy, next time we will.” Hyungwon hated himself, there wasn’t a next time. He knew exactly how Kihyun was starting to feel for the vampire. He knew Kihyun started liking him. he didn’t want to push Kihyun to the limit where Kihyun won’t be able to forget him as well, because he was certain he won’t be able to forget Kihyun. It was all Minhyuk’s fault._

_“Sleep now. This is your last night here.” He said to the Kihyun who looked close to tears. He put the blanket on Kihyun and made the other lay down._

_“What if I don’t want to leave?” Kihyun spoke. Eyes on the ceiling._

_“It is not your choice.” Hyungwon said, turning cold._

_“Yeah, it’s not mine. I am sorry master I said something to upset you.” Kihyun said and closed his eyes. tears escaped and hyungwon felt his heart clenching again. He came close to Kihyun and placed his hand on Kihyun’s neck. Kihyun opened his eyes and looked straight in the vampire’s red ones._

_“you aren’t my slave anymore.” He took off the choker and placed it on the night-stand and left the room. Leaving Kihyun inside like that._

_He could hear Kihyun’s soft sobs outside the door but he couldn’t do anything about it. Chae Hyungwon can’t fall in love with his slave. It will end a disaster._

_But the thing was, he had fallen already and a disaster and been set to target them both._

_The next day he drove Kihyun to Yoongi’s place and Kihyun didn’t question how the other knew of suga’s house. The car stopped in front of the building. Both sitting in silence. The phone inside Kihyun’s pocket._

_“Go ahead.” Hyungwon said first. Kihyun nodded and opened the door. He looked back after closing the door and Hyungwon swallowed and looked to the front and drove away. Kihyun will move on, he knew that. He has the minty with him. Hyungwon believed that._

_Kihyun took a deep sigh and looked at the building. He smiled because he missed his baby Changkyun so much._

_He ran upstairs and rung the bell. The door opened with Changkyun mixing a bowl of what seemed like cookie batter?!_

_Changkyun looked at Kihyun, and then he placed the bowl on the table and rubbed his eyes with his hands. and then he slapped his own face and then he screamed when Kihyun laughed._

_“HYUNG!!!!” Changkyun jumped on Kihyun and hugged him tightly._

_“Hyung!!!” he started crying and Kihyun laughed and hugged back._

_“Hey, yah Changkyun ah, stop crying I am right here.” After Changkyun’s cried for at least 10 minutes, they finally settled on couch after 10 more minutes because they had to put cookie’s in the oven._

_“I missed you so much hyung.” Changkyun said for the 100 th time. _

_“I know, I did too. But I am right here, and I won’t go anywhere again.” He said to the boy. Changkyun nodded and hugged him again._

_“Changkyun I have to tell you one thing before hyung comes home.” Changkyun looked at Kihyun intently and nodded._

_“Changkyun I don’t know but I have this feeling that someone might come for me. And I want you to do something if they do manage to catch me.” Changkyun looked like he had seen a ghost._

_“Bu…but hyung I…I don’t you to le..leave me again.” Changkyun started hiccupping again at that._

_“Shh baby, I know you are strong. Now look at me kyun, if that happened I want you to tell someone about it.”_

_“who?”_

_“Chae Hyungwon. Anything if ever happened to me, don’t go to anyone, directly go to the Chae manor and there you can tell to three people only, Chae Minhyuk, Chae Hyungwon or Jung Kizuna.” Kihyun had later found out on last day that Kizuna’s full name is Jung Kizuna in the registers of the family._

_“Do you understand Kyun? And this is between you and me, let us not tell about this to Yoongi hyung okay?” Changkyun nodded._

_Soon after they started playing games and Kihyun felt so so alive, but he also missed a certain maroon haired vampire._

_Kihyun was in the middle of getting his ass kicked by Changkyun on PS4 when the door opened revealing a mint haired boy._

_Kihyun smiled at him, who stood there dumbfounded and eyes out of the socket almost._

_“Hi! Hyung how are you?” Kihyun asked as Suga body slammed him and engulfed him so tightly._

_“Kihyun ah, how are you here?”_

_“I was released and please don’t cry I just managed to calm Kyunnie down come on.” Kihyun laughed as suga rubbed his eyes and hugged Kihyun._

_“I am so glad to see you again.”_

_“Madam Chae, he released the slave.” The voice came from the speaker of the phone. The old vampire smirked._

_“Splendid, i really had my eye on that one. I was waiting for him to bloom fully. Mr. Rave, I would be so happy if you were to grab him for me, also not even a single scratch on him. Also, Jooheon dear and I am glad you choose the right side. I will make sure you are safe from whatever that will happen soon.”_

_“Of course, Madam.”_

_“Keep up the good work my boy.” With that she hung up and looked at Rave, her butler._

_“Rave please prepare the things for our guest and in a week, I shall reveal him to the auction. He is a real cutie and quite a catch.”_

_Rave nodded and left the room._

_“Now now Chae Hyungwon, let us see how far you can manage without your pet. I have to admit it, you played quite cleverly but your granny is so so smart. If only you and your brother Minhyuk had been born through my son I would have loved, you the way I love your dear older brother.” She talked to the air in the room as she sipped her wine._

_Hyungwon and Minhyuk were born after Madam Chae’s son had died. Their mother had married another vampire and gave birth to them before she too left._

_Her own son the real Chae Hyungsik had committed suicide because immortality didn’t seem as excited as it used too._

_The next day hyungwon was sitting in his room when he heard a commotion outside through the window._

_“no one ever lets me work in fucking oeace.” He grumbled and stood up to look outside the window just to see a certain brunette screaming,_

_“YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND, THEY HAVE KIHYUN. PLEASEEEEE I NEED TO SPEAK TO HYUNGWON LET ME IN!” and in a matter of second Hyungwon was in front of the kid. He grabbed him by the shoulder and looked deep in Kyun’s eyes._

_“Where is Kihyun?”_

_“THAT…THAT… that bitch who killed our parents.” Changkyun spoke his eyes teary now. Hyungwon released Changkyun and ran his hand through his own blond locks now. He wanted to try blonde color._

_He grabbed Changkyun’s hand and dragged him inside the manor, to the dining room where Minhyuk was eating grapes and Shownu was just working on the side._

_“Shownu call kizuna right now.” Shownu nodded and went to get her. He asked the maid to bring water for Changkyun who looked shaken and now that Hyungwon saw, he looked like he had run a thousand miles and had a little scratches on his face and arms._

_“we were in a café and this stupid bulk man suddenly came and grabbed him. I tried fighting but he threw me on the table and smacked Kihyun’s head on the window and then just took him.”_

_Hyungwon sighed. He didn’t think this would happen._

_“Hyung, she got Kihyun.” He looked at Minhyuk who looked shocked._

_“Where is Jooheon?” he asked again now realizing that Jooheon went missing since that day._

_“Oh, umm I have no idea.” Hyungwon was sure that Jooheon was the informant. He did it before he will and can do it again. That means he has wired the area. He looked around and saw the small microphone. He cursed and snatched it from the edge of the lamp on the wall._

_“When I find you Lee Jooheon, I will make sure you wish you weren’t ever born.” He smashed the mic just as kizuna entered._

_“Kihyun is captured, Shownu hyung told me.” kizuna said._

_"we need to find out why!" Hyungwon said and Kizuna nodded._

_"I will fuck her up, because no one is yet born to mess with Chae Hyungwon." hyungwon said and Minhyuk smiled. finally Hyungwon is in action._


	11. Flash-Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys please go through the notes at the end of the chapter.  
>  Your author   
>  Devil-Kizuna

**_Chapter# 11_ **

**_Flash-Back_ **

_It was the next day after Kihyun has returned that Kihyun and Changkyun went for coffee. The Café was small and cute, but the atmosphere felt weird, like calm before storm._

_Changkyun tried to make Kihyun stop from going out but the older wanted nothing more then to spend quality time with him. So, because of Kihyun’s stubborn ass, they went out._

_While entering the Café, Changkyun bumped into someone, the man had blonde locks with blueish hues at the tips and was really built up, with huge arms and all that. The man smiled at Changkyun._

_“Sorry.” It was a sheepish smile, like a bunny, incredibly soft. Changkyun nodded and the man smiled again and left. Changkyun hit hibernate mode, and Kihyun had to drag him inside._

_“What happened? Why did you stop?” Kihyun asked suggestively, since he saw the male too, once they ordered and took a seat._

_“Ah, nothing nothing. Hyung, so you were telling me about that Hyungwon sshi? You love him, don’t you?” Changkyun turned the talk against Kihyun. His brother’s face heated up and Changkyun knew he hit a nerve, he should admit that he didn’t like this vampire, but if Kihyun likes him. he can learn to like him as well._

_Just as they were lost in conversation and eating small brownies and sipping coffee, a man entered the café, who made Kihyun froze in his seat and turn pale._

_“Ch… Changkyun lets… lets go.” Suddenly cutting Changkyun in mid and standing up immediately._

_“What happened hyung?” Changkyun was worried. And it took him less then a second to find out what happened when a man stood before them. Everything seemed to stop._

_“You should come with me silently.” The man said. And it sends shivers down Changkyun’s spine._

_“Please, don’t do this. I never did anything to you.”_

_“Who are you?” Changkyun knew he can die as well but, he is not letting someone take his brother again._

_“Kid, stay out of this.”_

_“No.” he said as he pushed the man away from his brother._

_Wrong move._

_“Kyun, run. He is from her side.” Kihyun whispered in Changkyun’s ear and he didn’t had enough time to run because next thing he knew he flew over the table and landed on the floor very, very painfully._

_“CHANGKYUN!” Kihyun tried punching the man but he couldn’t. the man grabbed his small head in his hand and slammed it into the glass case of the bakery, immediately knocking Kihyun out. Blood trailed down the boy’s head and Changkyun tried standing up and stopping him._

_“If you know what is good for you, kid you wouldn’t dare.” And the vampire vanished. Everyone was shocked._

_“NOOOO!” Changkyun screamed to a specific nobody and ran with all his might to the only person who can save his brother,_

_Chae Hyungwon._

_“K, how did you not know that this place was wired?” Minhyuk asked_

_“I can’t take care of everything Minhyuk, for the time being Chae calm down and stop ruining the table. We need to come up with a plan. And by we, I mean all of us.” She looked at Hyungwon who was crushing the table with his single hand._

_“Yes, I suppose she is right, Hyungwon.” Shownu spoke._

_“What do you mean by all of us?”_

_“I mean, if that bitch sent her informant, then why can’t we send ours?” she smirked and Hyungwon looked at her._

_“And you suppose how we do that?”_

_“Simple, by disguise.”_

_“You mean?” Minhyuk said and Kizuna sighed, she motioned all of them to follow her._

_“I will show you something fascinating.”_

_She led them all to her room, and then the walk in closet._

_“I have no certain interest in seeing your bras and all that.” Hyungwon muttered and Minhyuk turned red._

_“What the fuck! I didn’t ask you here to see my under-garments. I swear your brains are in gutter. All of you, stop blushing for fuck’s sake.” She yelled and removed a hanger from the wall, a door came to view, and she placed her hand on the scanner. It opened and everyone was surprised, except Shownu and Changkyun._

_“this here, is all that you need to take down a vampire.” She said, and the room was like military defense room, with many monitors on the wall and on the other there were a lot of weapons too. Some high-tech room this was._

_“I have your offices and this entire house wired.”_

_“You are one smart bitch,” Hyungwon continued “And you knew this but didn’t tell me.” He looked at Shownu._

_“She did it for you two, I didn’t see the need to tell you.”_

_“As if, she was running VEU until now.”_

_“That was so, no one else would end up like her.” Shownu said again and everything went silence._

_“Anyways, what I was saying is that, we need to know what she is planning in order to stop her.”_

_“So, I was thinking that what if, someone from us goes undercover and wire the place up.”_

_“But it won’t be easy.” Shownu said, nodding to the idea but not completely agreeing._

_“I know.” Kizuna said and everyone went silent again. It must be someone who can do the job right and fast._

_“I will go.”_

_**two days later**_

**_“Are you smoothly inside?” Kizuna said through the ear-piece._ **

_“Yeah I am.” Changkyun replied. If he dies here tonight, then he wouldn’t mind it._

**_“Okay Kyun, just tap your glasses and the camera will turn on. Then we will be able to see and hear everything that goes around, and I will tell you where to place the spy cam I gave you.”_ **

_“What you said your name is?” Ms. Velvet asked Changkyun and in a very deep, low voice he repied, “ImChang but you can call me I.M, its my designer name.”_

_“Alright Mr. I.M, I will notify the madam that the party designer is right here.”_

_*Two days ago, … Back in K’s hideout*_

_“I will go.” Changkyun said after thinking for a bit._

_“NO!” Hyungwon opposed the idea completely._

_“Kid you don’t stand a chance against them.” Minhyuk said but Shownu shook his._

_“We don’t have any other option, he is the only one who can disguise himself and get away with it, no one knows, from what I know, she didn’t see him before and also he is not a vampire.”_

_“Yeah, I agree.” Kizuna said and nodded._

_“But if anything happened to him, Kihyun would never forgive me.” Hyungwon said, forgetting about the fact that he would ‘keep his feeling to himself.’_

_“Chae as much as I would like to care about your love life,” continuing with an eye roll, “our priority is Kihyun, and that’s it. so Kyun going in would be better for all of us. Also get out I need to discuss something with Shownu.” She pushed everyone out after telling Minhyuk to get Changkyun something to eat and show him the guest room._

_“Hyung, I know where Jooheon is.” She said and Shownu nodded._

_Ice cold water was splashed on Kihyun’s face, bolting him awake. He tried opening his eyes, tried to move his hands but couldn’t, he groaned and fully opened his eyes, he could see the black, maybe black floor what he assumed._

_“Isn’t it lovely, jet black, I don’t like the color much but once its decorated with red, it looks fantastic.” Every nerve in Kihyun’s body was frozen. He could never forget this voice, even if he dies. With that said, his hair was yanked upwards and he came face to face with Madam Chae._

_“Hmm, how clever of my grandson to let you free. But a bird can stay free for only so long,” She walked towards a table. Looked at Kihyun again, hands tightly tied above his head with the chains, legs bent, his body resting on his knees, forehead still cracked open from the wound and a small cut on his cheek, thanks to the glass._

_“It either dies or trapped, caught and eaten by the predators.” She spoke with so much excitement in her words and her eyes turning blue, like ice. She came in front of Kihyun again and showed him a leather whip._

_“Rave be a dear and take off that ugly shirt. Poor you, don’t even know how to dress up for an occasion.” she grabbed Kihyun’s chin, making him look into her eyes, but Kihyun knew better so he closed his eyes tightly._

_“Pl…please let me go…” he said, lips quivering._

_“Oh, but why would I do that?” she said smiling. Rave came up behind and ripped Kihyun’s shirt opened and away from his body. She laughed like a demon, seeing Kihyun’s body shivering._

_“Now, now I want to hear you scream alright.” She said and whipped Kihyun’s back. A scream broke through Kihyun’s throat. Another whip, another scream. Another and another._

_“S….stop….it…” Kihyun said, as blood trailed down his back to his legs. The strong smell of blood filled the room, pink hair, wet, red lips, quivering, pale skin, sweating, brown eyes, red._

_“Pleas..please stop.” He said again. Soft voice, broken. He blacked out._

_“Aww, would you look at that Mr. Rave. Poor kid, he cannot stand this. Sigh! And I thought this would be fun. Clean his wounds will you.” She spoke and took off her gloves, throwing them on the floor and walking out the room._

_“Jooheon, just fucking tell me where the fuck is she keeping him and why she took him?” Kizuna screamed at Jooheon who was tied on the chair._

_“I can’t, she will kill me.”_

_“TELL ME OR I WILL FIRST.” Kizuna screamed losing herself, she closed her eyes and opened them again, a hue of purple._

_“Jooheon, don’t make me regret ever letting you in this house.” She said, in slow but deep voice._

_Minhyuk wanted to stop her but couldn’t. he was the one who let Jooheon in, he didn’t know that the younger worked for their grand-mother._

_“Step aside bitch.” Hyungwon said and came in front of Jooheon, he was wearing just a button up white shirt and black ripped jeans._

_“Listen here Lee, you have 2 minutes to spill everything before this room is decorated with your guts.”_

_“I am not scare….” And Hyungwon didn’t even move when a cut appeared on Jooheon’s neck._

_“I was not bluffing Lee, tell me where he is kept and why did she take him?” he asked again, Jooheon gulped at the liquid dripping down his neck to his shirt._

_“Sh… she is going to present him in an auction on coming Saturday for the highest bid. She asked me to send her a party decorator for the party tomorrow.” Jooheon spilled and Hyungwon smacked his face, hard. Causing the poor boy to black out._

_“You didn’t have to do that.” Minhyuk said and Hyungwon ignored him._

_“So, your plan?” Hyungwon asked to Kizuna but Shownu began._

_“Since he said that they need a party decorator and we can just send Changkyun saying that Jooheon sent him.”_

_“Yeah I have some things which will help him along the way.” They nodded and shared their plans with Changkyun, giving him spy glasses, an ear-piece and three other spy cams._

_Changkyun was thought how to make use of all the things and was explained the plan again and again, and he understood every bit of it._

_**Back to present**_

_Kihyun was tied in the room, chains heavy around his arms. He was tired and felt sick. Every part of him was aching and bleeding._

_He flinched when the door opened, and Rave came into his view. The man in black hair sat down and looked at Kihyun. He had a plate in hand with bunch of different sorts of food._

_“Open your mouth.” he said and Kihyun shock his head, feeling dizzy._

_“I am sorry that you have to go through this. Open you mouth and eat this. At least you will be alive by the time he comes to get you back.” Rave said monotonously. Kihyun whipped his face up to look at him, tears welled up in his eyes._

_“Kihyun, the moment I brought you here, it was like announcing a war. It will take him very less time to figure everything, he has something we never did. Support.” Rave said and looked at the chains, and then at Kihyun. He stood up and grabbed a medical kit from one of the cabinets and took some cotton after putting antiseptic on the cotton he cleaned Kihyun’s wounds. Kihyun suppressed both his scream and tears. After cleaning his whole body, he again tried feeding him which Kihyun agreed to and opened his mouth as Rave fed him._

_“you remind me of my son.” Rave suddenly said and Kihyun looked at him._

_“He was just like you, small and very short but also had this burning passion within him. I protected him like this. When he was turned into a vampire, but his master abandoned him.”_

_“I had to feed him my blood, but I couldn’t give him freedom.” Rave looked at the ceiling and tears left his eyes. Kihyun felt shivers, ‘who is bad really?’_

_“Then, he begged me to kill him. he couldn’t go on. I hated seeing him so broke. He was barely 22. I shot him and he bleed to death, because he couldn’t heel himself anymore. Not good enough.” He smiled at Kihyun._

_“I won’t let that happen to you. I will try and protect you as much as I can. So, when you are free, just promise me one thing.”_

_If Kihyun wasn’t tied up, he would have hugged the poor vampire._

_“Can…can I hug you one time?” Rave asked, Kihyun nodded and the man wrapped his arms around the other, cradling him like a baby. After a few moments, he let go and smiled._

_“When you leave, please try to fulfill my promise okay. I won’t forget you.”_

_Kihyun was left alone again. He was waiting. Waiting for Hyungwon._

_“Hyungwon ah, who’s the bad guy really? I am so confused.” He smiled. This world was so cruel, those who don’t deserve shit always gets it._

_“Oh dear, Joo found such a cutie to do this work for me. And you are so young my dear.”_

_“hahah, you are just flattering me madam Chae.” Changkyun said._

**_“Damn! you are good at this” Changkyun heard Minhyuk’s voice through the ear piece._ **

**_“Good Kyun, now focus on the surroundings. Find a place where you can plant the cam, but it won’t be noticed easily.” K said._ **

_“So, Madam Chae, I was wondering whether you would require help with the guests, I mean with all the experience that I have working in all the luxurious parties, and gathering, I think you would require some good-looking servers, since the party is actually an auction.” Changkyun said, with a smug on his face, like a business man._

_“Oh, I suppose Mr. I.M. you observe your surroundings really well, but I think I will ask one of my friends for that.”_

_“Why not just let us take care of it? We at the IM’s have a catering services and well the charge will be amazing, how can it not be? You are our hostess, such an elegant lady.” Changkyun said and saw the woman a little flustered._

_“Hmm, let’s talk about it over tea, shall we?”_

_“Yes of course.”_

_They both sat down in the drawing room, it was so huge and Changkyun tried hard not to look too much in awe!_

_“Well nice decorations you got here.”_

_“Yes, yes. My eldest grandson designed this place for his poor old grandma, what can I say! I adore him.” she said a bit to fixated on the grandson._

_“Oh, you mean Mr. Chae Wonho? I have heard the name quite a few times on television and so.”_

**_“Changkyun, there on the table. That vase, try placing in between the Vase.” K told him._ **

_“Yes, I see you are well informed of everyone. Do you also know my other two grandsons Mr. I.M?”_

_“Why yes of course, I have bumped into Mr. Chae Minhyuk a lot of times and I also have seen Mr. Chae Hyungwon.” And she smiled at Kyun’s knowledge._

_“But my favorite is Wonho, oh dear I love him a lot. He is like my own son. The other two are alright, to be honest that Minhyuk kid is a burden to everyone.” She said and chuckled, for the sake of pretending, Changkyun laughed too._

_“I understand Madam Chae, some people are like that. Barely understand the world.” And she nodded._

_“I like you Mr. I.M so I would give you the honor of decorating this auction and arranging the catering too. I hope you won’t disappoint me.”_

_“I shall do my best, milady.” Changkyun bent on one knee and dipped his head a bit. The lady stood up and turned around, to show Changkyun out, you immediately took chance and placed the cam on the huge ass vase on the table._

**_“Clear, you are good to go kid. Good work.” Hyungwon said and Changkyun smiled._ **

_She showed him outside and told him that two days is all he has, and he nodded._

_After getting in the car lent to him by Hyungwon, he made his way back to the Chae mansion._

_“THAT WAS OUTSTANDING CHANGKYUN!!!” Minhyuk exclaimed as soon as they got in._

_“I will contact Jackson to send his party organizer to the bitch’s place and act as if they are yours.” Hyungwon said and took out his phone._

_“I will give order to the catering company for the banquet and K you can get our catering uniforms ready alright.” Shownu said to her and she nodded and left to her room after patting Kyun on the back._

_Kizuna took care of the uniform and went to the roof. Her brain was not ready to go back to that hell hole again. She needed to prepare herself. She took out a cigarette from her pocket and placed it between her lips. Lighting it up she took a long drag._

_“Thought I would find you here.”_

_“Can you ever let me smoke in peace Min?” she retorted at the vampire._

_“Nope.”_

_“Great, another headache.” She muttered under her breath._

_She wasn’t feeling up to game. To their usual banters and chatters. So, when Minhyuk came close to her, she placed her forehead on his shoulder and looked at the ground while inhaling the smoke._

_“You want?” she asked as she held the smoke stick in front of him. He took it between his lips and wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her breaking at the thought of going back to that mansion. That’s why he had come up here._

_“K, you can talk to me about it.”_

_“I don’t want to go there Min, last time we did….”_

_**Flashback to 6 years ago.”_

**_It was the time when its been just three months since Minhyuk brought Kizuna in. They were always together, always._ **

**_Hyungwon was so nice with her as well._ **

**_“K, I LOVE YOUUUUU!!!!” Minhyuk screamed from the rooftop to Kizuna who was in the backyard trying to find her cat, Kookie._ **

****

**_She started laughing at that, “Again Min.” she screamed back._ **

**_“Can you come here!?” He yelled again._ **

**_“NOOO! Not unless you come here first and help me find Kookie.”_ **

**_“OKAYY!” He yelled and ran downstairs and was in front of Kizuna in mere seconds._ **

**_“KOOKIEEEE” He yelled loudly, and she laughed at his antics. After half an hour they finally found Kookie and took the small kitty back inside._ **

**_“Hyungwon, look Kookie is looking at you so intently.” Kizuna said and Hyungwon smiled, he motioned for the cat who immediately jumped off Kizuna’s lap and directly went to Hyungwon._ **

**_“I can’t believe he loves you more then me.” Kizuna pretended to faint._ **

**_“But I love you more then anyone.” Minhyuk said and sat on Kizuna’s lap while acting like a cat._ **

**_“Meow!”  
“Minhyuk hyung please compose yourself, you look so pathetic.” Hyungwon said while looking at the papers and files and Kookie who was intently sitting around his neck. _ **

**_“YAH! Asshole.”_ **

**_“Anyways, Grandma is visiting tomorrow. So, behave.” He said and that was queue for them to go to bed._ **

**_Kizuna was in her room when Shownu entered with her supplements._ **

**_“Here you go Kizuna.” He gave her iron and potassium tablets. She was weak, and pale. But it was because their love was killing her and Shownu needed to discuss that with Minhyuk._ **

**_“Did you apply the ointment on the wounds?” he asked her, and she nodded._ **

**_“Hyung, umm about their grandma, is she bad news? Hyungwon told me to stay as further away from her as possible.”_ **

**_“Oh, she doesn’t actually like Minhyuk and Hyungwon a lot, you see their father committed suicide after Master Wonho was born and their mother married someone else, and then Minhyuk and Hyungwon came to this world. They are pure bloods, yes but not actually of the Chae family, but Master Wonho is a lot older then them and decided that he will raise them himself.”_ **

**_“Oh, will she hurt Minhyuk?”_ **

**_“Not necessarily, but she will say bad things so don’t mind that okay.” And she nodded._ **

**_He left the room and she changed into a long button up shirt and shorts. Her hair reached till her tail-bone, brown colored. She took off her glasses and laid down._ **

**_She doesn’t know when she dozed off, but she was woken by Minhyuk sneaking in her bed and snuggling close to her._ **

**_He slid his hand inside her shirt and pulled her close to his chest._ **

**_“Min, what happened?”_ **

**_“I don’t feel good. Let me stay here.” He said and she sighed, it was often Min would have nightmares. She turned around in his arms and kissed his lips softly._ **

**_“I will always be here.”_ **

****

**_“NO LET HER GO, GRAND MOTHER PLEASE!” Minhyuk screamed as his grandma dragged Kizuna to the car from her hair._ **

**_“This is between me and this human and if she died, it will be your fault. How can someone from a noble family of vampires, a pure blood fall for a slave? Disgusting!” she spat and threw the unconscious girl in the car. Minhyuk tried to get her out but he was thrown at the nearest wall thanks to Rave._ **

****

**_“Let’s go Rave. I have to teach them both a lesson.”_ **

**_When Minhyuk had gained consciousness again, he immediately took off and went to his grandma’s residence._ **

****

**_Hyungwon was already there._ **

****

**_“Hyungwon, dear. Look grandma has so much to do. If you didn’t follow my words, I will have to take care of your brother as well.”_ **

**_Hyungwon was on his knees, on the floor. His brother’s love was beaten almost to death in front of him. she was screaming for Hyungwon to do something._ **

**_It went from bad to worse when Minhyuk slammed the door open. He raised a hand and slammed grandma on the wall with his powers. His eyes completely bronze._ **

**_“Minhyuk be a dear and let me go before I decide that you are of no worth to me.”_ **

**_“Not every fucking PERSON NEEDS TO BE A PAWN IN YOUR FUCKED-UP GAMES. LEAVE KIZUNA ALONE.”_ **

**_Rave immediately came inside and smacked Minhyuk hard in the gut._ **

**_“NOW! I will make you feel the pain I felt, when you god damn mother, that bitch, drove my son to insanity. Her love for humans, you are just like her. She wanted a mortal and he wanted to die. I hate you, I hate you because you are her kin.” And she took a burning rod and placed it on Kizuna’s bare back. The poor girl screamed her throat empty._ **

**_The unpleasant smell of the burning flesh surrounded the room. The lady looked at Hyungwon and then smirked._ **

**_“Come here dear. If you don’t want your brother to die.” Hyungwon walked to her and she gave him another burning knife._ **

**_“Now, off with her hair and make sure, it leaves a mark.” Hyungwon was trembling badly. Minhyuk was screaming and thrashing as Rave was holding his down with a hand around his neck._ **

**_“Don’t do it Hyungwon!!! DON’T DO IT” He screamed. Kizuna looked deep in his eyes and smiled and nodded. It was okay._ **

**_“I am sorry.” he choked and bundled up Kizuna’s hair in his hand and ripped it. Now there was only a handful of hair left, till her cheeks. Her entire hair, which Minhyuk loved so much, now laid on the floor._ **

**_“Hyungwon dear! I don’t see a mark!” The lady clenched her teeth._ **

**_“Hyungwon, don’t do it. I am begging you.” Minhyuk said, but instead of Hyungwon replying, Kizuna did._ **

**_“Hyungwon please take Min and leave, please.”_ **

**_“NO! PLEASE NO!” and that was it, the lady signed for Rave to knock him out. And Rave did._ **

**_Minhyuk’s body laid there, Kizuna didn’t even had strength to scream anymore._ **

**_“Hyungwon, dear I want you to put that knife in her shoulder. RIGHT NOW!”_ **

**_With shaking hands, she started pushing the knife inside, her flesh torn, blood seeped, and all the smell of this blood was making Hyungwon hazy. Kizuna whimpered._ **

****

**_“Please….pl..ease le..leave M..Min…minhyuk al..alone. Pl…please!” her voice barely audible._ **

**_“Oh, now why would I do that? It won’t be any fun then. I should teach you all some manners.”_ **

**_Next day, Hyungwon somehow got to Minhyuk and released him from the room he was locked in and chained up with silver chains._ **

**_“Minhyuk hyung, go to her please.”_ **

**_And Minhyuk did, their grandma was out, so nobody could stop him._ **

**_When he found her, he bent down beside her and kissed her, she barely could keep her eyes open._ **

**_“I am sorry Kizuna, forgive me for being like this.” And he bit her jugular vein in the neck. when she was barely alive, he bit his hand and the blood dripped from his hand to her mouth. She swallowed with whatever strength she had. And then it took her 2 minutes to jump on Minhyuk._ **

**_“Blood, blood, blood, blood, blood…” she kept chanting as she bit into Minhyuk’s neck, piercing the skin and taking the blood._ **

**_By the time she had calmed down and fell asleep, their grandma had returned and Minhyuk knew they were fucked when he saw her, eyes completely blue._ **

**_“That was the final straw.” She said and Rave pulled Minhyuk away from her and dragged her to the corner._ **

**_“Tie him up.” And he did._ **

**_Kizuna was tied, hands above her head, pinned to the wall, while Minhyuk on a chair. Silver around them both._ **

**_“Now you will feel her pain.” She said as she grabbed Minhyuk’s chin sharply._ **

**_She took a burning rod from the fire place and placed on her back._ **

**_“AHHHHHHHH!!!” Minhyuk screamed. While Kizuna just looked like she will die._ **

**_“STOPPPHHHH.” Spit came out his mouth as she slapped the newly made vampire._ **

**_“PLEASEEE!”_ **

****

**_“STOP THIS GRANDMA!” The door crashed open. It was none other then Wonho._ **

**_“Stop this, you crazy old woman.” He came towards her and took the rod ad threw it away. Hyungwon and Shownu close behind._ **

**_Shownu immediately freed Minhyuk while Hyungwon tried to free Kizuna, who was dead. She wasn’t moving or breathing._ **

**_A vampire who was once a human, they can die if they lose a lot of blood._ **

**_“GET AWAY FROM HER!” Minhyuk screamed, trembling, falling, crawling, but he made it to her. Took her in his arms._ **

****

**_“Kizuna, love open your mouth, let me feed you.” He said and opened the girl’s mouth._ **

**_He bit into his palm and sucked the blood in his own mouth, then connected his lips with her. Gave her his blood. He noticed the wound on her back slowly healing. It was slow, really slow._ **

**_“Grandma, I would like for you to leave this room as soon as possible.” Wonho said with a threatening tone._ **

****

**_And then, as Wonho dropped them four vampires to their Chae manor, before leaving Grandma gave a warning to Minhyuk._ **

****

**_And Minhyuk shut Kizuna in the room. And she begged, she begged to be loved, because it was the first time, she ever received that. Minhyuk always sat in front of the room, eyes on the ceiling._ **

**_“Wonnie, I love her.” It’s been a month. And Hyungwon shook his head._ **

**_“I know. But we need to let her out.”_ **

**_“how will I face her even?”_ **

**_“With time, you will learn.” And Hyungwon opened the door after pushing Minhyuk aside. And inside was a shell of what Kizuna was once._ **

****

**_“Good afternoon, Master Chae.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I wanna tell you that in no way i support physical, sexual or mental abuse. this is just a story. it was written for the purpose of your entertainment. and i have placed fair warnings in the tags and even before the start of the story that it will be torture, bloody, gore etc. DO NOT SPAM ME ON TWITTER for writing such a story. someone, who i dont even know PM me on twitter saying that i support abuse and shit. If you dont like this kind of story please leave. 
> 
> it ruined my mood, which is the reason why i didnt update in a while. sorry to my readers who fully support me. Thank you for reading this. Love you all....   
>  i dont use twitter much but if you wanna be a friend, ur always welcome on, my twitter @sam_kizuna 
> 
> enjoy!


	12. Grand Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so guys, this is the final chapter. i want to apologize for being missing for so long but i had some reasons which i will tell you soon.  
> for now enjoy the chapter and leave your thoughts on the story. i will miss this story soooo mucchhh!!!  
> thank you for your support and i hope you continue to support me in my future stories!!!  
> from: Devil-k

**_Final Chapter_**

**_Love Is Not Over_**

  
  


_Kihyun was dressed in black silk t-shirt, ripped jeans and a red chained choker. His pink hair were puffed up and his face was decorated with makeup. He was indeed looking magnificent, just like a prey._

“ _Madam Chae, the product is all dressed up. Should we put him in chains or let him roam free in the cage.” The makeup stylist asked the old woman. Kihyun gritted his teeth. ‘product tchh!’_

“ _Do you know which type of prey takes attention of the predator?” she asked instead._

“ _The type which is more desperate to live. And he is. So make it look that way too.” she said and left the room. She was dressed in a maroon colored long dress. Didnt look a day older then 35 but everyone knows she was a 1000 years old._

  
  
“ _I hope Yoongi takes care of Changkyunnie for me.” he muttered but the only one who reigned on his thoughts was Hyungwon._

  
  


“ _HYUNGWON!!!!!” Minhyuk screamed as Hyungwon was getting ready._

_“The biatch called me just now… she said that we should totally attend the dinner tonight at the old mansion!” Kizuna smiled as Minhyuk informed them. It was going all as planned. Yoongi and Changkyun were once again going over the details. Cha Hakyeon and Jackson Wang, both from elite vampire families were present, because they apparently respected Minhyuk a lot, for some reason. (It was because of Shownu and Kizuna they came)._

“ _So, we just have to keep up the bid and thats all right.” Jackson asked once again and looked at Kizuna who sighed._

“ _Mr. Wang for the love of god, please do not mess this up otherwise I swear I will hunt you to your grave.”_

“ _And what if she found out?” Hakyeon asked, Leo or Taekwoon, his butler standing beside him._

“ _Well, by the time she found out, we already will be on the next phase of the plan.” Hyungwon spoke and everyone nodded._

“ _K, will you be okay? I mean Rave is strong, Not saying that you arent but you know...” Minhyuk trailed off and Kizuna smiled._

“ _I will be alright, but if anything happened to you. Get out of there.”_

  
  


_And just like the it was two hours before the grand night and Kizuna came into Hyungwon’s room._

“ _Hey.”_

“ _Hey”_

“ _You nervous?”_

  
_“I am scared bitch, what if we are late?”_

“ _We wont be anyways Hyungwon we need to end it tonight you know that right.”_

“ _I know kizuna I know.”_

“ _So, I thought I would be the one to do it and it took a lot to make this in our generation but.” she handed a gun to Hyungwon. It was made of silver. But the handle was covered with leather and one bullet, Silver._

“ _I only ever could make one before the SPD was on my ass. Anyways, shot her dead.” she smirked and left the room. “I am counting on you.” she closed the door._

“ _Kihyun. Be okay.”_

  
  


_The party started._

  
  


“ _Madame Chae! I am slightly disappointed that your people gave me trouble coming in.” Changkyun said. He definitely looked his part as one of the most elite party decorators. With golden rimmed glasses, white shirt and black tie. Ash blonde hair tied lightly and black dress pants._

_Madam Chae chuckled as she lightly slapped Changkyun’s arm._

“ _I am also very disappointed in my security. How could they not recognize you Mr. I.M. Now I assume I am in your way. The catering is all yours and one more thing,” she continued while stepping a little away from Changkyun._

“ _Everyone says that the hall looks amazing.”_

_Changkyun smiled and nodded._

“ _It was a pleasure.” Truly the idea for decorations was Changkyun’s but the investment was done all my Hyungwon._

  
  


“ _Now I must get going. I hope no trouble comes to my ears with your catering.”_

“ _Of course.” Changkyun tapped his ear piece._

“ _Guys the guests are arriving please start serving the drinks and I dont want to see any guest without one.” feeling satisfied, Madam Chae left Changkhyun to his business._

“ _Yoongi hyung, can you please serve the first row of tables.”_

“ _Understood.”_

_Yoongi came to front row. It wasn’t filled yet but guests were seated. He served them drinks, hair now completely black and wearing a serving uniform. He kept his eyes on the stage that led to the backroom. It was highly secured and no one was allowed there._

“ _Can’t serve the back area please notify someone else.” Yoongi said in the ear piece. (Can’t see behind the curtains, notify someone else to peek through.)_

“ _Noted.” Changkyun replied._

  
  


“ _I need assistance from K, will you please take care of the back area.”_

  
  


_Kizuna was dressed as classy auctioneer, she completely dyed her hair a lilac shade._

_Her task was to take out any security and locate Kihyun by all means._

“ _Understood.” She said and felt a cold metal against her left thigh. It was a sword like weapon which was smaller then a normal sword and the handle was made of black metal while the sword was silver which bent inside the handle._

_She made her way to the front row. She was looking around, trying to find an entrance._

  
  


_Hakyeon and Jackson both came to represent their families. Hakyeon was seated in the 2_ _nd_ _row while Jackson was in the 5_ _th_ _row._

“ _It is all clear.” Hakyeon said and patted Leo’s hair while the boy was sitting beside him._

“ _Everything is alright.” Jackson muttered._

  
  


“ _Alright we are entering.” Hyungwon said._

_Hyungwon and Minhyuk got off the limo, looking classy as ever._

_Hyungwon got out first, hair dyed pale pink, because of Minhyuk and following him, the 2_ _nd_ _eldest of Chae family, Minhyuk came out in maroon hair with red and black suit._

[_https://78.media.tumblr.com/cc78c54612507ed88be21a8542f0f407/tumblr_ootc85JZHL1vhaeldo2_250.gif_](https://78.media.tumblr.com/cc78c54612507ed88be21a8542f0f407/tumblr_ootc85JZHL1vhaeldo2_250.gif)

_(couldnt find a picture, only gifs!!)_

_They both entered the hall, as Hyungwon suspected, the guard was asked to search them both specially, so the gun which was suppose to be in his belt, was now taken out and Minhyuk distracted the guard by being Minhyuk. Walking he accidentally bumped into the guard, making them both fall on the ground. Minhyuk stood up smiling and apologized to the guard for being clumsy as Hyungwon took out his gun and kept it on the guard’s blind spot._

_They walked in a room and the guard started checking Minhyuk for anything other then cell-phone and a wallet._

_After thorough checking and receiving a smack on the butt by Minhyuk the guard turned to Hyungwon and told him to hold his hand above his head. Hyungwon did so and the guard started checking his pockets, completely missing the gun. Hyungwon bent an arm and pretty easily handed the gun to Minhyuk, who hid it in the belt._

“ _Madam, they have arrived and are clear, should they be escorted inside or just sent?” The guard asked Madam Velvet who was in charge of them all._

“ _Just send them in, no need for higher assistance.” she disregarded the matter and hung up._

“ _Alright, you are good to go.” he said and shooed them away. The servants at the old Chae residence only respected Wonho and their grandma._

_Minhyuk smiled and showed a middle finger to the camera._

  
  


_Shownu looked at the screen and laughed. He could see Minhyuk’s antics. Before entering Kizuna hacked all the cameras inside the old manor. Shownu was in charge of telling them where and where to not._

“ _Min and Won are clear.” He said to others._

  
  


_They entered and were led to the front row._

_They both sat down and after a minute, Yoongi came and served them drink._

_They nodded at each other and Yoongi went away._

_Yoongi’s job was distraction. The moment they were to locate Kihyun, he would set the kitchen or any other backroom on fire._

  
  


_Soon most of the guests were on their appointed seats. Madam Chae climbed the stairs to the stage and smiled._

“ _And here, an old lady like me was thinking none of you would take my words seriously and will join this auspicious night.” she smiled at everyone as they cheered._

  
  


“ _So an old lady like me feels grateful to be doing business with you and your families for generations and for more to come, we shall continue. For tonight, let’s forget all that and focus on our traditions, in our most golden ages, our ancestors used to hold auctions like no end….” she went on with her speech and Kizuna slipped from the hall to the back corridor easily._

“ _I am away from eyes. I will try to locate him as soon as possible, any thing for me S-Hyung.” she spoke as she started on a whim and pure instinct._

“ ** _I can’t see him in any room. Maybe he is held somewhere without a security cam. Try searching for room without security cams. I have up to 34 rooms and three huge kitchen and 5 basement floor. But the basement floor’s rooms, I can’t see inside, no cameras. Try searching there.”_**

“ _Five fucking floors, are you kidding me!” she said and started looking for a staircase._

“ ** _Yeah! Five floors.. Good luck~”_**

“ _Understood.” and she went._

  
  


_Hyungwon and Minhyuk were bored as fuck listening to their grandma blabber about some god forsaken customs and traditions and all that of vampires._

  
  


“ _Without further ado, lets get to our first showcase of the night. I know how vampires will always adore girls with fair shining skin and pretty long brown hair. But this one is so special, her both eyes are of different shades, a shade of green and a shade of brown.” she introduced._

_Ms. Velvet stood behind the stand and started the bidding._

“ _Since, she is a beauty, how about we start with 10 thousand dollar.” Ms. Velvet said._

_And the bidding continued like that._

_Kizuna was searching like that, going further down and down. It was on the last floor when she heard shackles and chains. She hid behind a wall and peeked when she saw Kihyun being held by Rave._

  
  


  
_“I am going to engage with Rave right about now.” Kizuna whispered._

“ ** _No negative K, No… Nope. Negative never you won’t do that.”_** _Minhyuk’s whispered voice came but Kizuna ignored him._

“ ** _K, not yet. Let’s wait a bit more. Till he is out with Kihyun.”_** _Shownu said._

“ _He is with Kihyun. I think I have a good chance.”_

“ ** _Kizuna, let them bring him to the front. On the stage I mean. Then we will engage.”_** _Hyungwon said, just like the plan was but Kizuna was in a hurry to get out of that damned place._

_Kizuna sighed and said “noted!” in the mic._

_She kept her eyes on Rave and Kihyun._

_It was when the night was half way gone, the show reaching it’s climax when Madam Chae requested Rave to bring in the gold._

_“And now, my lovely guests, I shall introduce to you, one and only precious prey you were waiting for. He is so beautiful that you might just go insane.” Madam Chae said and smiled._

_“Before we begin, the bidding shall start from hundred thousand dollars.”_

_And the crowd went crazy, all the auctioneers were pretty excited._

**_“Que, kihyun guys. Watch out!” Kizuna said._**

_“got it.” Both hakyeon and jackson replied._

_Kihyun appeared on the stage, chained to the floor. Looking so beautiful, just the sight turned on disgusting old vampire._

_Hyungwon stood up in shock._

_All part of the act. All in all, Hyungwon was awed by Kihyun’s looks. The human looked surreal._

_(imagine this with pink hair)_

_Kihyun’s eyes locked on with Hyungwon, and Hyungwon swore that the other looked so broken._

_Kihyun was lost, he saw Hyungwon. But Hyungwon was in the auction, dressed like an occasion, Hyungwon wasn’t here to save him. He was here to see this go. Kihyun, in such a mental state missed the desperate look on Hyungwon’s face. Sometimes when a person is in desperate situation, they tend to think negatively rather than positively. So, Kihyun was also just a human._

_Hakyeon started the bid with 110,000 thousand dollars. And from there Jackson and Hakyeon were raising the bid._

_“Yoongi, you are clear to go.” Changkyun muttered as he stood there and watched his brother. His brother chained like an animal, being bid on, like he was some sort of product._

_Yoongi knew that Kihyun wasn’t his anymore, he knew Kihyun fell for someone else and even knew it was that vampire. But he was still Kihyun’s, so, he will do anything in order to save the later._

_Making his way to the kitchen inventory storage and smiled._

_“Let’s do this.” he took the oil cans and spilled them everywhere. Took a lighter out of his pocket and smirked._

_“Guys in 5, 4 ,3 ,2 and 1.” he threw the lighter and the storage caught fire. The alarms started ringing as the fire started to spread. And all the vampire’s panicked and dashed for the doors. Water came down from fire extinguishers and Yoongi got out of the room._

_Hyungwon stood up when Kizuna squared a kick in Rave’s stomach, sent him flying away from Kihyun._

_With his own speed he was in front of the lost and confused boy in a second._

_“I am going to get you out of here.” he said and smiled. Being dampened like this wasn’t helping Hyungwon staying sane, he wanted to kiss that sadness away from Kihyun, but now wasn’t the time._

_“I... I thought you, you were here for, for the party.” Kihyun muttered looking at the floor as Hyungwon shattered the chains. Kihyun’s eyes widen at the strength._

_“Never, I Never supported this back then and don’t support it now.” Hyungwon said and picked Kihyun up._

_“I can walk on my own.”_

_“I know.” and Hyungwon started getting out, because he knew it wasn’t simple. He knew he would get attacked soon._

_And just as he expected, just before he could exit the grand hall, he was surrounded by the security and each and everyone of them was a vampire._

_“Sigh! Are we really going to do this, boys?” he asked putting Kihyun down._

_“Fine, be it your way.” he smirked as Minhyuk binded them all to the wall behind._

_“KIHYUN!” and crushed the human’s bone in a hug._

_“Minhyuk go help Kizuna. She needs it.”_

_“I know.” and the other was gone._

_“Shownu Hyung I have Kihyun here with me. I am gonna meet you on the extraction point.”_

**_“Got it!”_**

_Hyungwon grabbed Kihyun’s hand and decided to just run for it._

_“I hated you already, I hated you so much but you just made me loathe you Hyungwon.” he could hear the old woman screaming. She lost all her profit._

_“I WILL KILL YOU.” And Hyungwon didn’t even see her coming and almost ripping Hyungwon’s entire hand away from his arm. Quickly covering Kihyun with his body. His hand was bleeding badly but healing fast as well._

_“Bitch! Caught me off guard.” he spat and tried searching for her._

_“Move away.” he heard her right behind him. Eyes widening in surprise, he jumped away a little, but she didn’t come after him. She already got what she wanted._

_Her nails went right through Kihyun’s stomach. Blood, Kihyun could taste blood as it dripped from his mouth. He looked at Hyungwon._

_“Help me.” he whispered._

_Kizuna threw another punch at Rave, who blocked it with his own hand. He caught Kizuna by her arm and her shoulder and threw her to the near wall. With a slam she slid down on the floor. Gasping she stood up again and threw a kick to the other’s knee this time to make him fall, and squared another kick to his face. She took out her sword and sighed._

_“Give up Rave, you won’t be able to beat me.” she said and slashed Rave’s arm. In this battle, if she paused she will die and she knew that all too well._

_“Little girl, only talk about the things you can handle.” and he stopped holding back too. So, he kicked her hard and then punched her and then a kick again. It was a battle she choose._

_Minhyuk came running to kizuna’s aid when he felt the pain course through his body. It was right below the heart, like something piercing through the ribs and coming out at the back._

_“STOP!” he heard her scream and saw as she stopped Rave on the spot. The sword was stuck inside her. Blood coming out her mouth, it was a silver sword._

_“NO!” Minhyuk screamed and ran._

_Kizuna could control time, for a little while but she could do it specifically to someone,, just like how she stopped Rave at the moment._

_She grabbed the sword’s handle and dragged it out, throwing it at the floor._

_Minhyuk came by her side, and saw the blood, his nerves reacted as he held her tight._

_The hole wasn’t healing or closing, simply because it was silver._

_“Hey! Don’t do this, Minhyuk. Don’t cry.” She spoke lightly, raised her hand and pointed at Rave._

_“Die, bastard.” Spitting that she forwarded the man’s time, collapsing it while erasing his existence._

_“I love you.” She told Minhyuk, blood still seeping. Minhyuk shushed her down._

_“Hey I am not gonna let you die you here me, if you die, I die. You need to stay alive. Just please I will help you.” He said and held her hand tightly. Minhyuk felt himself getting weaker and weaker._

_“I love you too.” He said and kizuna smiled._

_*----------------------------------------------------------------*_

_“Let him go, this is between you and me.” Hyungwon said. Madam Chae smiled as Velvet loaded her gun and took a shot straight at Hyungwon._

_“Don’t interfere.” Hyungwon took the gun from her and shot her right in the head. The body limply fell to the floor, blood surrounding it._

_“I will say it once more old hag, let him go.” Hyungwon’s eyes turned bright red._

_“Nah! I would like to see you try, with that speed on yours.” She spoke, one hand on Kihyun’s shoulder and the other through his stomach._

_“Or we can just let him die. I mean it’s not like you were planning to turn him anyways. You are still too confused over your feelings to turn anyone.” She slowly took out her hand as Kihyun screamed in agony. Hyungwon’s hand clenched tightly. He took out his gun._

_“Die. Bitch.” He said and shot her._

_“Oops. Did you forget I am twice as fast as you.” She said standing right behind him and pushed Kihyun to the floor, blood surrounding him, he was barely breathing._

_She took out her hair clip, it was purely made of silver and stabbed Hyungwon in the shoulder who got hold of her wrist and threw her across the room. The lady struck again this time aiming for a leg and Hyungwon dodged it and kicked her hard. His eyes completely red._

_“Stop it.” A voice came and both of them stopped fighting. They turned around to blonde hair with blue waved edges, like the beach._

_“Wonho dear, look what this nasty little vampire did.”_

_“Enough grandma, it’s enough okay. I know what you did too. So let’s just stop huh.”_

_Wonho looked at Hyungwon and sighed, “hyung, help him please.”_

_Wonho nodded but that old had tried to hurt Wonho so Hyungwon didn’t had any choice left._

_“I suppose I will end it now.” He said and his hair turned bright red, instead of the pink, his eyes became who red, even the sclera. He ended it in one go._

_The lady fell to the floor and his hands covered with blood, her heart in his hand._

_He threw it away and walked towards Wonho._

_“Please hyung, you can heal everyone with your abilities right. Please.”_

_“I will do my best Hyungwon ah. Lets take him back to the car where shownu is and then I will see.” Wonho said that and created a water like bubble around Kihyun._

_Wonho had water healing abilities, there was no one he couldn’t save in this world. His abilities suited his personality, he was soft like that always._

_They arrived at the car in less than a second and Shownu was busy healing Kizuna and Hyungwon also noticed that Minhyuk was knocked out as well._

_“They both had it rough too, but because kizuna is also a vampire, it helps in healing.” Shownu was slowly entering water bubbles in the hole in Kizuna’s body to fill it._

_“Everything will be alright Hyungwon.” Wonho said as they saw Changkyun and Yoongi coming towards the car._

_“Btw, who is that ash blonde kid?” Wonho asked eyeing Changkyun._

_Hyungwon smiled at his brother and shook his head. He was just hoping for Kihyun to return back safely. That’s all he ever wanted, nowadays. He took Kihyun’s hand in his and started rubbing his thumb over the soft skin._

_“If you wake up, I will tell you how much I love you.” Hyungwon softly spoke. and fell asleep while holding Kihyun's hand._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be an epilogue.... i wont leave y'all hanging :)


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was seriously a heck of a ride. but i am glad i finished this. and i hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it.   
>  devil-k

_Epilogue_

_I know that I am sleeping, and I also know that I have to wake up. But I just can’t. Even if I try to stir or try waking up, it aches me. I feel like someone is waiting for me out there but then, why can’t I feel them?_

_I want to wake up but I like it this way. No worries, no stress and not even a single thing to get tensed over. No people trying to kill me or sell me like some sort of a product._

_And no heart breaks either._

_I know he is sleeping, but I just want him to wake up. I know it might be relaxing but I want him to wake up, open those eyes and look at me._

_It looks like he is struggling sometimes but most often than not, he looks so peaceful. It feels like he is not even trying to wake up._

_I am waiting for him to wake up. Because if he doesn’t, then I know it will shatter me._

_“Hyungwon ah, he will be alright you need to come back to your normal routine.” Kizuna said. She was still recovering too. It was a miracle that Wonho hyung came back when he did. I am glad that everyone was alright. It’s been a week I think._

_“Yeah, just a few more days.” I said and shooed Kizuna away._

_It has been hell for the past week, Kizuna just started to walk again but still it aches her, same goes for Minhyuk. Changkyun has been hanging around, I told him to stay here till his brother wakes up. I also got him admission in a new high school, his one was crappy and not good._

_Jooheon, I let him go. He is of no use to me anymore. And Wonho and_

_Shownu hyung has been busy with work. It’s a lot to handle after that old woman’s death._

_Kihyun looks so beautiful. Majestic. All I want right now is for him to wake up already. It’s been so dreadful, I have done so wrong to him. He got into this mess because of me. I feel so bad. All I ever wanted was to play with him a little, because he disrespected me. That’s all. But I never knew he will bring out the best in me, the me that died when Minhyuk’s life was torn apart._

_He made me smile and he made me feel like I deserve to live and I deserve to be happy._

_“Please wake up.” it escaped like a whisper. But he didn’t move a bit._

_I resigned a sigh and went out the room. Going to the roof I saw kizuna smoking there._

_“You should seriously stop smoking.” I called her out as she turned around._

_“It’s so hard to smoke peacefully in this damn house.” She cursed but she was smiling._

_“Want some?” she asked. I shook my head and sat down on the edge._

_“How’s it going with you and him?” I asked her, breaking the silence._

_“It’s ummm alright I suppose. Things can’t change overnight Chae. I need time. For all the happened. I need some time to recover.” She spoke softly. I think anyone would need a little time, to shower in this peace. To digest it completely. We all need sometime._

_“Don’t we all?” I replied and she nodded. After that, we fell into a comfortable silence. She smoked three more sticks and then waved at me, and left._

_I was lost in my thoughts again. Of Kihyun, of him waking up. Of him in my arms and in my life in general. I will make him my secretary. I want him. I want to feel his soul close to mine, every day and every night. I just need him, like air. I need him, to breath. And I never knew he would become so important to me._

_And I never knew when I fell asleep. Sitting on the roof._

_“Hyungwon ah. Wake up. hey Hyungwon ah. Come on wake up, how can you sleep so deeply. And why are you sleeping on the roof?” Hyungwon could hear that small voice. It was soft and calming, so he slowly opened his eyes. Pink hair?_

_“Kihyun?” his eyes widened. Kihyun was covered in bandages still but he smiled._

_“I thought you died for a second there. Why are you sleeping on the roof you idiot?” he asked again. Smiling. He was smiling at me, but when did he wake up? And why didn’t anybody inform me?_

_“Because you are dreaming, silly.” He smiled again as he took my hand, pulling me up with so much strength I lost stepping and fell into him. He smiled under me and it felt as if I was underwater._

_“You want me to wake up so badly huh.” He asked, swimming further downwards. I was able to breath underwater, how so, I wonder._

_“I do. I need you.”_

_“No, you don’t need me.”_

_“I do.”_

_“You want me Hyungwon ah.” He said turning towards me underwater. Why is there water here?_

_“What’s the difference between need and want? It’s the same thing.” I replied, getting lost in his luscious chocolate brown eyes._

_“The difference is that if you needed me, you would have died without me. But you want me, so you are waiting for me. Needing is necessary. Wanting is by choice. You want me. That’s your choice.” He smiled and came close. His arms going behind my neck._

_“Just, don’t push me away when I wake up ok?” I nodded and he took the first step._

_“Don’t be scared. We are together. Love isn’t over yet.” And he dared to connect over lips._

_Hyungwon opened his eyes and looked around. He was on the roof and it wasn’t even morning. It was about to rain. The sky was covered with dark clouds. He looked at his wrist watch, it’s been 3 hours since he came on the roof the first time. He walked back inside to silence. Aimlessly walking around the mansion. He ended up in his own room again. Once more he opened the door and stepped inside only to see Kihyun not on the bed anymore._

_He hurriedly ran inside, the door left opened behind him. Kihyun wasn’t anywhere in the room. He could hear the pittar pattar of the rain. He ran outside. His eyes turning red as he scanned the area. He could sense Kihyun between the gardens somewhere. He tried to catch up. Soaking in the rain while doing so._

_“Kihyun!” he grabbed the other by the hand and looked at him in the eye._

_“Where are you out here? You haven’t recovered. Why didn’t you just waited in the room?” so many questions but Kihyun just looked lost._

_He suddenly placed his hand on Hyungwon’s face, like a caress. Which made Hyungwon freeze and still._

_“I want to wake up Hyungwon ah.” He spoke, softly. So fragile. “I just want to wake up. I am so tired of dreaming of you in the rain. This rain, I am sick of it. I want to see you. I want to feel you. I want you Hyungwon ah. I really want you.” His fingers trembled slightly on Hyungwon’s cheek._

_“Hyungwon ah. I want you.” He said closing his eyes and resting his head on Hyungwon’s chest. Hyungwon was still frozen._

_He needs me. No, that’s not it. He wants me._

_“I want you too.” He whispered back and their eyes met. It felt like magic. But it was love._

_“I love you Kihyun.” Hyungwon sincerely. He bent down and connected their lips. It was a sincere moment. Because just as Kihyun is his dreams had said._

_Love wasn’t over._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the end guys. i am glad and sad to part from this story. the ending satisfied me and i hope it satisfies you too.   
> leave a comment on my story or kudos as u like. love you all.   
>  gonna start working on a changki story now. will post it soon.   
>  thank you once again.   
>  devil-kizuna

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments and/or kudos! Its appreciated.


End file.
